I knew I liked you, because I wanted to make you a mixed CD
by bechloehuh
Summary: Random songfics from prompts I've received on tumblr. Mostly Bechloe but there might be other pairings in there too. Also, the rating of each chapter may vary. (Title inspired by a Brittany Snow tweet.)
1. Bad

**A/N: Basically, I've been getting quite a few songfic suggestions so I thought I'd post a story with a new song each chapter. Some of them will be AU obviously, but yeah, this is the first one.**

**This was prompted by anon on Tumblr. - "Can you do a prompt with Beca and Chloe to the song "Bad" by The Cab please? :)" **

**I listened to the song and I fell in love straight away and I don't know, it just screamed Bechloe. So thanks, anon, for this prompt! I hope this is okay because it could have gone 2 ways and I chose the easiest. **

* * *

"I'm leaving you."

Those three words. The three words that Beca thought she'd never hear from Chloe. Her Chloe. The love of her life, Chloe.

She'd just come in from work when she found Chloe sat cross-legged on the sofa with puffy, red eyes and mascara stains on her cheeks. Immediately, being the nice, caring girlfriend she is, Beca dropped her laptop bag and ran to tend to Chloe, who wasn't saying anything.

"Baby, what's wrong? Did something happen?" she asked in a soothing tone, placing both hands on her shoulders and rubbing them gently. "Chloe, why are you crying?" No response. "Is everything okay? Did you hurt yourself?" No response again. "Baby, you're scaring me. Tell me what happened."

The redhead, again, didn't say anything, instead she just opted for sighing and standing up to go walk into the kitchen of their 2 bedroom apartment.

The two moved in together a year after Beca graduated. After Beca kissed Jesse at finals, they both agreed that it was best if they stayed friends, as the kiss was - as Beca put it - "like kissing the brother I never wanted." A few weeks after the Bellas won, at Chloe's graduation, the brunette confessed that she didn't want her to move because she was in love with her. She didn't exactly know _when_ she fell in love with Chloe, but she did. And like the aca-Gods were looking down on the brunette that night, Chloe also admitted that she was in love with her too.

Who knew that badass, alt-girl Beca Mitchell, the rebel of Barden, would be such a softie with her girlfriend? But it was the brunette's badass attitude that Chloe fell in love with. The fact that she didn't give a rats ass what people thought of her. The fact that she didn't care about a good education or making friends. The fact that she was so closed off and only let Chloe in. _That's_ who she fell in love with.

But yes, 3 years later, and it's like Beca is a completely different person. Sure, she has a badass job (owning her own record label and working with celebrities every day) but it's like she's not the girl that Chloe fell in love with 4 years ago. She's not Beca Mitchell any more.

"I'm leaving you." Chloe said tearfully as Beca walked into the kitchen after her.

"What?"

"I'm leaving." she repeated, looking down at her feet. The brunette was silent for quite some time, processing what exactly was happening. Chloe was just about to repeat herself again when Beca spoke up quietly.

"You.. you're leaving?"

"I'm sorry, Beca, but.. what are we even doing?"

"What do you mean 'what are we doing'?" she laughed nervously. "I'm happy, aren't you happy?" tears started to form in the younger woman's eyes as she looked across the kitchen at Chloe who had her arms crossed over her chest. She leaned back on the kitchen counter as Chloe spoke up.

"You.. you're _happy?_"

"You're _not?_"

"Beca, there's been a strain on our relationship for a while now. It's like- like we're not even together anymore." she paused as Beca frowned at her words, "I mean, we're together but not.. together, y'know? It's like we're just two people living together. We never have sex anymore and if we do it's always in my store cupboard at work when you bring me lunch-"

"-You're kidding, right?" the brunette interrupted with a soft chuckle, wiping the stray tears that managed to fall down her cheeks. "Babe, we're.. we're in love. Aren't we? Are you still in love with me? Is- is there someone else?"

"No, Beca, there isn't anybody else. I _do_ love you but-"

"-Then why are you leaving me?" the brunette watched as Chloe leaned against the counter and sighed heavily, but didn't say anything. "Am I not good enough for you?"

"Yes, Beca, you- you're.. You're _too_ good for me."

Beca scrunched her face up, "What?"

"You're.. different. Since we started dating, you've just.. You've changed and I don't- I don't want that Beca. I want the old Beca back."

"Babe, I'm _still_ me. I don't-"

"-You're not, though." she sighed as she put her head in her hands. The brunette hesitantly took a few steps towards the redhead and leaned against the counter opposite her.

"I don't understand." Beca whispered, looking at her girlfriend who just sighed and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Remember in your senior year, while I was at Aubrey's you went to a party and you told me that you'd be back home by 11 but you didn't come back? So I called you and you didn't answer?" The brunette smirked slightly at the memory.

* * *

**_"Beca Mitchell, where the fuck have you been?!" Chloe yelled as her girlfriend stumbled through the door. She had to keep a hold onto the door handle in case her legs would give way underneath her and she'd have to put up with Chloe yelling at her while she struggled to get up. Being drunk though, she'd rather just get the shouting over with because she was really tired._**

**_"Hey baby." she smiled, trying her best to look.. not drunk._**

**_"Don't you 'hey baby' me! I've been calling you all night, where's your phone?!" _****_The brunette was smiling as she slammed the door shut and walked over to her girlfriend of 2 years, while the redhead stood fuming._**

**_"I missed you." Beca mumbled as she pulled Chloe in to a bruising kiss. The redhead struggled to push her off but when she did, she couldn't stand the childish pout that Beca was sporting._**

**_"Beca." she stated sternly, watching as the brunette held a cheesy grin and moved in to hug her. The redhead didn't push her away this time, instead she just waited until the brunette pulled away herself._**

**_"I love youuuuu!" Beca shouted as she held both hands out and did 'jazz hands' with a huge smile on her face. Chloe tried her best to keep a straight face but when the brunette dropped her hands to her sides and did an over-the-top frown, her face cracked into a huge grin. "See, you can't stay mad at me!" Beca grinned as she pulled Chloe in for a hug._**

**_"You drive me crazy, Beca Mitchell." the redhead mumbled into her girlfriend's hair. Beca just squeezed her tighter and mumbled a "you wouldn't have me any other way" before lifting her head to kiss the redhead. It was a lust-filled kiss which tasted like tequila, but yes, Chloe wouldn't have her any other way._**

* * *

"Yeah, I remember." Beca said, watching Chloe wipe more tears away from her cheeks.

"I want that Beca back. The Beca who didn't care about anything. The Beca who had it her way or no way at all."

"Why would you want me to be like that?" she asked, confused at where this was going.

"I want you to be that badass who I fell in love with all those years ago, Beca! You used to be so.. so fun and care-free and you didn't settle for second best, you needed to have the best or else. But now, it's like.. you love me the way that you should but it's _not_ enough."

"So you don't want me anymore because I'm not that 20 year old asshole that I was back in college?"

"Beca, you weren't an asshole. You were amazing, and that's who I fell in love with. Not _this._"

The brunette was silent for a moment, pondering what it was that Chloe wanted. To be honest though, Chloe didn't know _what_ she wanted exactly.

She fell in love with the Beca who would pick fights over nothing. The Beca who would party all night, then come home and give her the most mind-blowing sex she'd ever have. The Beca who refused to go down without a fight. She wanted the _bad_ Beca Mitchell. But on the other hand, she loved how Beca seemed more at home with her than when they were back in college. The Beca who would cook her dinner and take her to a romantic cabin on their anniversary.

"So you want me to be like I was when I was in college, that's what you mean?" she asked, pausing for a moment to see what Chloe would respond with. The redhead just nodded sheepishly and Beca sighed. "You know that I was fucked up back then, right? I shut everybody out and I almost lost all of my friends because of stupid, stubborn mistakes. I was a closed-off freak, and an asshole and I was.. Chloe, I was an absolute dick to everybody back in college, I don't understand why you would want me to be like that again."

"You don't get it! I want you to be fun again, okay?! I want you to take me to crazy parties and introduce me to random people as your 'super hot girlfriend', remember like you did when we first moved here? I want you to make love to me in our bed, Beca, but I also want you to fuck me in the most random places, like you used to! I want you to take me places where we're not allowed to go. Like that one time in you freshman year when we skinny-dipped in that lake and almost got arrested! I want that reckless, no-care-in-the-world Beca back!"

"So you're leaving me because I'm finally settling down with you, that's it?!" she raised her voice now, wiping away the tears before they'd even fallen. "You're leaving me because I've finally accepted that you don't deserve the 'asshole me' any more. You deserve the best Chloe, not third or second best, you deserve to be treated the right way! So I've finally started to treat you right, and now it's _too_ good for you?!"

"Beca we're falling apart, can't you see that?! We argue over everything and anything! Like right now!"

"I don't get what you're saying Chloe!"

"I want a bad girl, okay?!"

The brunette smirked a little, "is that like, some sort of kink-"

"No, Beca!" she yelled in a frustrated tone at the fact that Beca wasn't taking this seriously. "I don't want you to be predictable! Or good to me! I want-"

"-You don't want me to be predictable?! FINE!" she yelled as she took a huge step forward, grabbed Chloe's face in her hands and crashed their lips together in a searing kiss. It was hot and passionate and Chloe could already tell it was leading somewhere that's not PG-13.

The redhead felt Beca's hands grip the back of her thighs and, like someone had just given her superhuman strength, she picked Chloe up and the redhead wrapped her legs around the brunette's mid-section. Beca roughly slammed Chloe's back into the wall adjacent to the counter and the redhead groaned into her mouth at the pain, although it was turning her on to no end. _This_ was the Beca that she fell in love with.

* * *

A few hours later and the couple's bodies were tangled together on the sofa with a comforter draped over them. After a few rounds on the worktop, against the wall, on the floor and on the kitchen table, the two were absolutely exhausted. And satisfied, obviously.

Chloe had her head rested on the brunette's chest, feeling her heartbeat against her ear and running her fingers across the soft skin on her chest. Beca was running her fingers through her girlfriend's disheveled hair while the other arm was wrapped around her shoulders.

The two had been silent for quite some time, apart from their breathing and as Beca took a deep breath, Chloe knew that she was ready to talk about what happened.

"Babe?" Beca whispered quietly, turning her head to plant a kiss on her girlfriend's head.

"Hmm?"

"Are.. are you still leaving me?" her voice was shaky and Chloe almost teared up at the emotion in the brunette's voice. "Because I swear, I can be badder," Chloe smiled softly, "I can stay out late every night and not answer my phone and I can be more unpredictable. I can fuck you like I just did now, every single night. I'll take you to parties just so I can fuck you in the bathroom, just like back in college. I'll do whatever you want," she sniffed and wiped a stray tear away and she wanted to kick herself for how much she's rambling. "I just.. I swear I'll do all that, just please don't leave me."

Chloe turned her head so she could look into the woman's eyes and was surprised to see tears pouring down the brunette's cheeks. She immediately sat up so she could embrace the younger woman in her arms. So she did just that, and as Beca cried into her bare chest, hot tears dripping onto her skin, she took a deep breath.

"Beca, I-"

"-Please don't leave me." she cried into her chest and Chloe found herself tearing up at how hysterical her girlfriend was being.

"I'm not gonna leave you." she whispered as she stroked the woman's hair softly, "shh, I'm here. I'm not leaving. I love you."

* * *

_**2 weeks later.**_

"Beca, where are we?"

"Shh, you'll have to wait." Beca stage-whispered to her girlfriend as she lead her up the stairs. The brunette had come home and blindfolded Chloe, put her in the car and she wouldn't tell her where they were going.

"Can I take this thing off yet?"

"In a second!" she laughed, opening the door to the roof. Chloe gasped as the cold air hit her in the face and Beca reached up to pull the blind-fold off of her girlfriend. Chloe took in her surroundings and saw that she was on the roof of a building. Nothing else.

"Beca, what.. what are we doing up here?"

The brunette smiled and pointed to a wall which had a sign that said **'out of bounds'** on it. Chloe turned back to look at her girlfriend who had a huge grin on her face. "I don't understand?" she asked with a confused face. Beca just smiled and reached in her bag and pulled out a bottle of wine. Again, earning a confused look from her girlfriend.

"I'm being bad." the brunette stated with a goofy grin on her face, waving the bottle of wine in front of Chloe. The redhead looked back at the out of bounds sign, then back at her girlfriend and finally, she put 2 and 2 together.

"You're a dork, you know that?" the redhead smirked as she took the bottle of wine from Beca. The brunette lead her to the wall and they both leaned against it, underneath the sign.

"We're not supposed to be up here." Beca said as she pulled a bottle opener from her bag and opened the wine bottle.

"Where _are_ we?"

"Hilton Hotel" the brunette stated nonchalantly, taking a swig of the wine and then passing it to Chloe.

"How did you get us up here?" Chloe laughed, taking the wine from her girlfriend and tipping it back to take a huge swig.

"I waited till they weren't looking."

"You're kidding me!"

"Yes, I'm joking," the brunette laughed as the two of them took it in turns to drink from the bottle. "I booked us a room then figured it'd be fun to come on the roof."

"Why did you book us a room?"

"Must you question everything I do?" she smirked, slightly nudging her girlfriend's shoulder. "I figured it'd be nice, y'know."

The two were silent for a bit until Beca spoke up and asked about how Chloe's job was going. The redhead leaned in to rest her head on her girlfriend's shoulder as they passed the bottle back and forth until it was nearly empty. They talked about anything and everything and all too soon, it was nearing midnight.

Back at the hotel room, the two of them were wrapped up naked in the sheets and were almost falling asleep.

"Bec?"

"Yeah?" the brunette answered, absentmindedly stroking patterns on her girlfriend's stomach as she lay her head on her chest.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, I love you too."

"So.. just because of what happened the other week, doesn't mean that you need to do this for me, y'know? I love you the way that you are."

The brunette looked up at her girlfriend and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I know. But you wanna bad girl, right?" she smirked playfully and laughed as Chloe pushed her off of her. She leaned in again so their noses and foreheads were touching.

"I love you no matter what, Becs. Whether you're a bad girl or not." she winked. "I just want everything to be back to normal between us, okay?"

"Okay." Beca smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry, I didn't know how else to end this. Anyway, hope you liked it and leave a review or PM me telling me what you think! Also you can leave a song suggestion and I'll try my best to do it!**


	2. Just the Girl

**A/N: This was prompted by anon on tumblr. - "Can you do a songfic with the song 'Just the Girl' by the click five?"**

**Thanks anon!**

* * *

"I don't get what you see in her, Chloe. You can do so much better." Aubrey sighed as she watched her best friend drop down onto the sofa. The redhead put her head in her hands and huffed loudly.

They've had this conversation a million times before, and it always ends in the same way. Chloe tries to prove to Aubrey that Beca's different, and Aubrey stubbornly chooses to not believe her, then they part ways and save the conversation for another day. Like today.

"Bree, she's.. Beca's different, okay?"

"Yeah, she's cold and cruel-"

"-Aubrey, don't." Chloe warned her, sitting up on the sofa while Aubrey crossed her legs on the armchair that she was sitting on.

"Chloe, do you remember our 2 year Bella reunion?"

* * *

_**Chloe sighed as she nursed her drink and looked around for the one person she's actually come to this reunion for. Beca.**_

_**The get together was being held at Stacie's apartment, seen as she became a top publicist for E!-network after she graduated and she's pretty much loaded in cash. The apartment is fairly large with a huge pool in the back and 3 bedrooms, one of which is a games room. All the Bellas are there apart from one, who Chloe's been looking for all night.**_

_**"Little DJ Beca is in the building!" A loud Australian voice yelled from the other side of the pool where the doors are situated. Chloe immediately perked up at the words and squinted her eyes in the dark night to see a small figure stood beside Stacie and Amy. **_

_**"Beca!" Chloe yelled, walking towards the brunette and trying not to spill her drink in the process. "Oh my God, it's so good to see you!"**_

_**"Hey Chlo." Beca smiled as Chloe reached her and pulled her in for a tight hug. It's not like Beca's fine with physical contact now, because she's not, but Chloe's an exception. She smiled into the redhead's neck, smelling the sweet perfume on her skin.**_

_**"How've you been?" Chloe asked, linking her arm with Beca's and dragging her away from the others. Call her selfish but she hasn't seen the brunette in 2 years. She's missed the little DJ.**_

_**"I've been good." The brunette shot back as she looked around. She looked down passed Chloe's legs at the pool and noticed they were walking close to it. Dangerously close. "Hey, Chloe?" she said as she stopped them in their tracks. She put both hands on the redhead's shoulders and looked up at her, just as the redhead was taking a sip of her drink.**_

_**"What is it?" Chloe asked, noticing a look on Beca's face that she hasn't seen before.**_

_**"Nothing, I just.." she paused for a second as she looked up into Chloe's eyes. "I wanted to, uh.. I wanted to just say.."**_

_**".. Bec, what's wrong?"**_

_**The brunette took a deep breath and smiled. "PSYCH!" she yelled, just as she pushed Chloe's shoulders. The redhead immediately squealed as she fell backwards and her whole body splashed in the water.**_

_**"OH MY GOD!" Aubrey yelled from the other side of the pool where she was talking to Jessica and Denise. "Beca, what the fuck did you do that for?!"**_

_**The brunette instantly fell on the floor, clutching her stomach as she laughed hysterically. The other's all seemed to have seen what happened because they were laughing too, loudly.**_

_**"YOU BITCH!" Chloe spluttered as she came up for air, albeit she was actually laughing. She laughed even more at the fact that Beca was literally laid on the floor, slamming her palm on the ground as she laughed silently. She had tears streaming down her cheeks and Chloe, although she was absolutely freezing and wet, hadn't been more happier to see the brunette having a good time. Even if it was at the fact that she was laughing at her misfortune.**_

* * *

"She pushed you in the pool within a few minutes of her arriving, Chloe. And she damaged your phone because it was in your pocket," the blonde stopped talking when she saw Chloe laughing. "Why are you laughing? This isn't funny! She's-"

"-Cruel and cold, I know." Chloe smirked.

"I don't get it."

"I don't either, y'know. I just.. I can't help myself when I'm around her. She's a mystery, yeah, and she's closed off but she's getting better at letting people in. I just.. Aubrey, I don't want anybody else."

"Chloe, she.. She can't keep a secret, her attitude sucks, she ignores your calls like, all the time. Yet for some reason, you drop everything just for her."

* * *

_**It was 2 weeks after Beca had moved back from LA to Baton Rouge, where Aubrey and Chloe both lived together. The brunette hadn't told Chloe that she was back yet as she hasn't talked to the girl in 6 months, but she figured that it'd be nice to see her.**_

_**The brunette picked up her phone from the table in front of her couch and looked through her contacts for Chloe's name. Praying that she still used the same number, she pressed the 'call' button and waited for it to ring.**_

_**"Hello?"**_

_**"Chloe?"**_

_**"Beca, hi!"**_

_**"Hey" the brunette smiled, thanking God that Chloe couldn't see the goofy grin on her face.**_

_**"How are you? How's LA?"**_

_**"That's um.. that's why I called, actually. I moved back to Baton Rouge." the line was silent and Beca had to pull the phone back to see if Chloe had hung up or not.**_

_**"Chlo-"**_

_**"-Beca, this is so exciting! But how come you moved back?"**_

_**The brunette thought about whether she should tell her the real reason, but then opted on just saying "LA's kinda big for me and I missed home."**_

_**"Aww! Well I'm glad your back, we'll have to meet up sometime."**_

_**"That's the thing, I was just.. I was wondering if you wanted to come over."**_

_**"Like, now?" she asked after a beat of silence.**_

_**"Yeah."**_

_**"I don't know, Bec. It's late and I-"**_

_**"-I'll buy you pizza and we can watch Game of Thrones. Pleeeease." she smiled when she heard Chloe laugh down the phone.**_

_**"Text me your address."**_

* * *

_**A week later, Beca seemed to be ignoring every call Chloe made. The redhead called her in the morning, but she ignored it. Chloe just figured that she was still sleeping. She called her at lunchtime, and she ignored it. Chloe figured that she'd be busy eating lunch. She called her at night, and she ignored it. Chloe figured that she was sleeping.**_

_**She never answered until Chloe ran into her one day at the park. Literally.**_

_**"Why haven't you been answering my calls?" Chloe asked her as they both got up from where they crashed into each other on their daily morning run.**_

_**"What, I haven't-"**_

_**"-Don't bullshit me, Beca." Chloe interrupted, crossing her arms across her chest.**_

_**"Woah, Chloe. I don't-"**_

_**"-You know what, forget it. If you didn't want to talk to me, you could have just-" the redhead was immediately cut off by the brunette's lips crashing against hers. It took her a minute to comprehend what exactly was happening but when she blinked a few times and noticed this wasn't a dream, she kissed her back. **_

_**The DJ placed her hands on Chloe's hips as she pulled her against her and as Chloe brought her hands up to cup her face, she slowed down the kiss. With one more chaste kiss on her lips, Beca pulled back hesitantly.**_

_**"Just shut up." she whispered.**_

_**"I didn't say anythi-"**_

_**"-Chloe." she warned. "I.. God, I've wanted to do that for so long."**_

_**"Me too."**_

* * *

"Look, Bree. I don't care about all that, okay?"

"Tell me one thing to like about her." Aubrey huffed. The redhead was silent for a minute. Then that minute turned into what seemed like hours of silence (but was only a few minutes) and finally, Chloe spoke up quietly.

"She makes me happy and.. And I love her."

* * *

**A/N: Leave a review or PM me? Request a song? You know the drill.**


	3. Fall For You

**A/N: I'm back guys! I've been on holiday and while I'd love to say I came back with a brilliant tan, that is not true. I'm still as pale as paper and I don't know why because I was out in the sun all day every day :( **

**Anyway, while I was there, I managed to write a few songfics and I'm halfway through the next chapter of Beca Mitchell The Sex Goddess. So that shouldn't be too long. Once I get a few reviews on this though, I'll post the next songfic which will be The Script's 'Six Degrees of Separation.'**

**This fic is based on Secondhand Serenade's 'Fall For You' and I kinda got carried away with it and made it 5k words. The rest of the songfics won't be as long as this one so don't get used to it ;) this is just sort of an apology for not updating anything for 2 weeks.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chloe sighs as she walks through the door from her 10 hour shift at the hospital. It's been a hectic day and while she was on-call, her pager was going crazy. So after a long day, she's finally ready to take a relaxing bath and fall asleep until another equally long day tomorrow.

She takes her shoes off and drops her keys on the counter near the doorway as she hears music coming from the living room. It's loud and it's dark, and it's so.. Beca.

She doesn't say anything as she walks through the house. She offers the brunette a smile but Beca's too entranced by her music to even acknowledge her girlfriend. So she carries on through the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water.

She distinctly hears The Fray's 'How to save a life' mixed with Blink 182's 'I miss you' and Muse's 'Starlight'. She's not really a fan of the three bands but her girlfriend is, and she's learned to put up with them. Plus, Beca's mixes are awesome, no matter what songs she uses, she can admit that.

_**Where are you?**_

_**And I'm so sorry, I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight.**_

_**I need somebody and always..**_

She walks back into the living room and sits next to Beca. The brunette doesn't acknowledge her again, she just carries on doing her thing. This is what she does. This is what she's being doing for the past 7 months. She makes her mixes, goes to work, parties, gets high showers and eats. That's all she does and frankly, Chloe's pretty sick of it. If she's lucky, she'll even get a smile out of her girlfriend.

_**Lay down a list of what is wrong, things you told them all along.**_

_**Pray to God he hears you,**_

_**And I pray to God, he hears you.**__**  
**_

The redhead places her glass of water on the coffee table and hesitates for a second before leaning her head on Beca's shoulder. She feels the brunette tense at the contact but she soon relaxes immediately after.

_**Don't waste your time on me,**_

_**You're already the voice inside my head..**_

_**I miss you..**_

It's strained. Not only the mix she's working on. Not only the little conversations they have. But their whole relationship. Chloe can't help but wonder if it's her fault that things have ended up like this, but then she thinks that she's being the best she can be. And she's doing the best she can do.

_**Far away, this ship is taking me far away,**_

_**Far away from my memories,**_

_**Of the people who care if I live or die.**_

"Have you eaten?" The redhead asks quietly, interrupting the brunette's line of concentration.

"Uh, no."

"Do you want me to make you something?"

"No, I'm good," is the brunette's simple answer as she carries on trying to match up the down beats and finds another song with similar chord progressions.

Chloe just looks at her for a second before getting up and walking away. Beca doesn't even notice how broken the redhead looks, walking upstairs with tears in her eyes. It's not until after she's washed up and wrapped herself in the sheets that she breaks down, silent sobs wracking her body and tears staining the pillow until she falls asleep. It's been the same almost every night for 6 months.

Beca doesn't go to bed that night.

* * *

The next morning, Chloe wakes up to an empty bed. No surprise there. This should have deterred her. It should have made her upset, or slightly disappointed.

But this is routine.

She's gotten so used to waking up and falling asleep alone that it actually surprises her whenever she wakes up with Beca still sleeping beside her.

Following her daily morning routine - washing her face, brushing her teeth, getting dressed and doing her hair and make-up - finally she goes downstairs to see a yellow post it note on the fridge with the familiar handwriting that she's gotten used to over the past few months.

**'Gonna be later home than usual tonight, about 3-ish. Got a gig downtown. - Beca'**

She scrunches the note up and throws it in the trash and without a second thought, she pulls her phone out and dials her best friend's number.

"Bree?" She says when she hears the blonde answer the phone.

"Hey, Chlo."

"I'm breaking up with her."

"What?"

Taking a deep breath, she explains, "I'm trying. I'm trying so hard to stay with her but I can't take it. Bree, I don't love her anymore! I can't love her when she doesn't even acknowledge me! She-"

"Woah woah, Chloe! Breathe, okay? What's brought this on?" She sounds concerned and Chloe's happy that she actually has someone who cares about her, unlike Beca.

"Can-can we meet for lunch today and I'll explain."

"Of course we can, just text me the details and I'll be there."

"Okay, thanks Bree."

"It's okay-and Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, okay?"

The redhead just breathes out a "love you", knowing full well that she hasn't heard those words from anybody in about 4 months. Beca doesn't say it anymore, and when she does it's only out of habit.

Chloe texts Aubrey to meet her at Kelly's diner at 12:30 and when the time comes around, the blonde is met with her best friend collapsing into her arms. She ushers the two of them inside in case there are any paparazzi. The last thing Chloe needs right now is** 'DJ Mitchell's girlfriend has a breakdown in front of blonde stranger'** to be the headline of every magazine in LA.

The two order some food and drinks and sit in silence for a while until Aubrey speaks up, knowing that if she doesn't push her friend then she won't speak up first.

"Chloe, what happened?"

"I-I think she's cheating on me."

The gasp that comes out of Aubrey's mouth shouldn't have been so dramatic but when she gets a weird look from the woman on the next table, she sheepishly gives her an apologetic look. She doesn't know what to say to her friend though. What do you say to someone who thinks their significant other is cheating on them?

"She left me a note this morning saying she'll be home later than usual tonight because she has a gig."

Aubrey scrunches her face up, asking "she left a note?" which Chloe responds with a nod.

"She always does, I barely get a 'hello' out of her anymore."

The only thing Aubrey can say is "oh" because.. well, what else do you say to that?

"The gig is in downtown LA, I mean that's not that far so why will she be late home? What if she's hooking up with someone after her set? What-"

"-You need to stop assuming the worst, okay?" Aubrey interrupts with an encouraging smile. "I'm sure she's just got a longer gig than usual. She's a famous DJ Chloe, obviously people are going to want her to do longer sets. It doesn't mean she's sleeping with anyone behind your back, that's not like Beca."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Chloe mutters under her breath, absent-mindedly stirring her coffee.

"What do you mean?"

"I.. She-we're not.."

"Chloe?" Aubrey asks - more like warns - knowing that her stern voice will get Chloe to 'fess up to anything.

"Our relationship is fucked up, okay? It's broken and-and.. dead."

"What exactly do you mean by dead?"

"We don't even talk, Bree. It's like we're not even together anymore-it's like we're roommates more than anything else. Whenever we do talk, it's just about the simplest things like 'what do you want for dinner?' or 'how much milk do we have left?' We haven't had sex in 5 months and we haven't used the fucking strap-on in 6!"

"Shh Chloe!" Aubrey yells in a hushed tone as she notices out of the corner of her eye, the woman from earlier shake her head in disgust.

"She hasn't told me she loves me in 4 months Aubrey, and I can't be with her if she doesn't even care about me anymore."

"She does care about you, Chloe-"

"No she doesn't!" She snaps. "You don't get it, okay?! You don't know what it's like to come home, wishing for once that your girlfriend will finally just take you in your arms and hold you and kiss you and fucking tell you she loves you! I come home from work and I'm met with a girl who I don't even know anymore! She's put her work and fame before me and I hate it, okay?! I'm proud of her, I honestly am but that doesn't mean I'm okay with just being her prize to show off at the next award ceremony! You don't know what it's like seeing headlines of your girlfriend with some other woman and not knowing whether she's cheating on you or not! I'm fucking sick of her, okay?! She's changed and I hate it! I hate what she's done to us and I hate-I hate _her!_"

Aubrey just stays silent. She holds on to her best friend's hand and rubs soothing patterns on it with her thumb as the redhead cries silently into her other hand. The blonde can feel the tears pooling her own eyes at the sight of her best friend, wondering why exactly the little alt-girl would do something like that to someone so sweet as Chloe.

"I'm sorry." Chloe whispers, voice raspy from crying.

"Don't be, Chloe. Don't ever be sorry, okay? I'm here for you and I'll support you with whatever you decide."

"Thank you."

The two fall into a silence again as they eat their lunches and drink their coffees. After several minutes of silence, Chloe hastily speaks up and Aubrey has to lean forward in her seat to hear her.

"I'm gonna give it a week. I'll give it a week and if things don't get better then I'm breaking up with her. I'll move out and I'll look for my own place."

"Is that what you want to do?"

"No-I don't exactly want to do it but I have no choice, Bree." She says, unaware of another pair of ears that heard their full conversation, who now walks out of the cafe and heads to the studio.

* * *

After the two part ways, promising to talk soon, Chloe walks slowly down the sidewalk looking into all the shop windows as she does. If this was a year ago, she wouldn't have thought twice about walking into one of the stores and buying Beca a nice present, knowing that Beca would do the same. But now.. No, Beca doesn't deserve a present. Beca doesn't buy Chloe presents so why should she buy her any?

She's brought out of her trance when she hears someone call her name. "Chloe?" the voice sounds confused and as she turns around, she's met with a familiar brunette.

"Hey!"

"What are you doing here?" She asks, walking closer to the redhead.

"Just looking." She smiles softly.

"What-what have you been up to?"

"Just had lunch with Aubrey, what about you?"

"Just on my lunch break. Meeting someone." She smiles, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"That's good. A date?"

"Yeah." The brunette laughs nervously.

"That's great, Stacie. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. So are you and Beca still..?"

"Yeah-yeah, we are." She smiles, glad when the tall brunette buys it.

"You still working at the hospital?"

"Yeah I'm actually on my way now."

"Right well, I'll let you be on your way but it was nice to see you again." She smiles as she leans forward to wrap Chloe in a hug. Again, the action takes Chloe by surprise as she realises she hasn't been hugged by anybody other than Aubrey in months and it's kind of.. nice.

"Of course, good luck on your date." She smiles.

"Yeah. I'll see you later."

"Bye." She smiles until Stacie is out of sight. It's not until she gets around the corner that the paparazzo stops taking pictures.

* * *

"Chloe, what the fuck is this?!" Is what Chloe is met with at 4 in the morning, just after she's managed to get to sleep.

She opens her eyes to see a furious looking Beca storming into the bedroom with her phone clenched in her hand. She's drunk, she can tell by the way she's standing with one hand on her hip while the other hand holding the phone shakes in front of her. Not to mention how she's struggling to stand up and her eyes are darting round the room, trying not to look Chloe in the eye.

"Hey."

"Don't 'hey' me! Fucking explain this!" She yells (kind of slurs, actually) as she throws her phone on the bed next to Chloe. It takes the redhead a second to comprehend what to do but then she shakily picks up the phone and unlocks it to see 4 different tabs, all about the same thing.

**'Famous DJ's girlfriend, Chloe Beale, is seen out with another woman.'**

**'Chloe Beale cheats!'**

**'Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale broken up?'**

**'That's not Beca Mitchell!'**

Chloe eyes the four tabs suspectedly, reading that she apparently met up with a 'mystery woman' yesterday. And all of them showing a picture of her hugging said mystery woman. That would be Stacie. "Beca, that's-"

"-What the fuck is it?!" She interrupts, nothing but anger laced in her voice.

"It isn't true, stop yelling and swearing at me!"

"Why don't I believe you?!"

"What?!" She snaps, already feeling the anger brewing inside of her.

"It wouldn't surprise me if you did cheat on me, Chloe! And with your ex-girlfriend of all people! I mean, you think I'm cheating on you, right?!"

"What the hell, Beca?! We bumped into each other after I had lunch with Aubrey!"

"Ch'yeah! 'Bumped into each other' my ass!"

"You know what? I don't need to explain myself to you, Beca." She shoots along with a scowl.

"What you need to do, Chloe, is you need to stop whoring around behind my back!" She spits and it takes all Chloe has in her not to break down crying at how the so-called love of her life is accusing her of such a thing.

"Whoring around?! Have you heard yourself right now?" She asks, voice shaky with tears pooling her eyes.

"You know what, I don't fucking care if you cheat on me."

"Oh really?!" She laughs as she gets out of bed, not liking how Beca's speaking down to her.

"No."

"You wouldn't care if someone better than you came along and loved me like you don't?" When Beca doesn't say anything, Chloe carries on. "You wouldn't care if someone other than you was with me? Holding me? Making love to me? Touching me and making me-"

"STOP IT!" The brunette yells, clamping her hands over her ears while she starts to pace the bedroom.

Chloe wipes the tears from her eyes as she watches Beca pace and stumble around the bedroom. It goes on for a few minutes before Beca walks over to their closet and pulls out a pillow and a comforter.

"What are you doing?"

"Sleeping on the sofa. I can't stand you right now."

"Wh-you can't stand me?!" The redhead laughs as tears pool her eyes again, making her vision blurry. By now, she's too tired to even wipe them away so she just let's them fall down her face.

"No. I can't stand knowing what you've been doing behind my back."

"Beca! I didn't cheat on you with Stacie, you have to believe me!"

"Why the fuck should I?"

"Because I'm your girlfriend and you love me and you know for a fact that I wouldn't do something like that to you!"

"You don't love me." Beca states, standing in the middle of the bedroom. She can feel the tears in her eyes but she's eager not to let them fall. Not yet.

"I.."

"You don't love me anymore, do you?"

"Bec-"

"-No. We're broken aren't we? It's like we're not even together anymore-it's like we're roommates more than anything else, right?! I mean-I haven't told you I love you in 4 months. RIGHT?!" She yells, repeating what Chloe told Aubrey yesterday.

"Beca, where the hell did you-"

"-Jesse was in there grabbing us lunch when you two were having your little heart-to-heart." She says dejectedly.

"B-Beca, what I said yesterday-"

"-No, save it." She mutters, turning around to storm out of the room. She gets to the bedroom door before she turns around and looks at Chloe who is wiping tears from her eyes. "And for the record.." She starts, watching as Chloe lifts her head up so she can look her in the eye, "..I do love you. I love you so fucking much and I hate myself for doing this to us. So I'm sorry if you've fallen out of love with me and I'm sorry if I've been such a burden on you. I'm sorry if I made you hate your life. I'm sorry if you hate me. Just know that I'd never, _ever_ cheat on you." And with that, she walks away and slams the door shut, leaving Chloe alone with her thoughts.

After setting her temporary bed up, she wraps herself in the sheets as Chloe tries to fall back to sleep in their bed. Both completely aware of the muffled sobs coming from the other side of the door, but both too stubborn to do anything about it.

* * *

A week after that, things don't exactly fall back into place, but they fall back into routine. They don't break up. They go back to how they were before. They haven't talked about what had happened a week ago. They go back to little smiles and a 'hey' every now and again. But tonight, Chloe's decided it's time to break up with her girlfriend. She's just contemplating on how she could do it.

And it's not until tonight, when Beca realizes that she needs to change things.

"Babe?"

Chloe's head snaps up at the sound. The sound she hasn't heard in what seems like forever. A sound which she thought she'd never hear again.

"Y-yeah?" She replies from her spot on the other couch where she was previously flicking through channels on the TV.

"I-how are you?" She asks from her spot at the doorway.

It takes a second before Chloe replies with a quiet, "good. I'm good-and you?"

"I-yeah, I'm okay."

"Okay."

The brunette walks over to the sofa and sits at the other side of it. She sighs and figures that there's no need to beat around the bush. She's done that for too long. "I want to take you out tonight."

To say that it surprises Chloe is an understatement. Not only the fact that she wants to take her out, but the fact that those words actually came out of Beca's mouth. A whole sentence. And the fact that Beca's decided to take her out on the same night that she's going to break up with her. "I-what?"

"I just want to take you out. We'll have dinner and we'll talk and just-have fun. Can we do that?"

She wants to say no. She wants to get it over with and simply say, "I'm breaking up with you," but Beca's giving her a hopeful look and before she can do anything else, she finds herself replying. "Yeah, of course."

"Okay." Beca replies. Then she does something that she hasn't done in months. She smiles. A big genuine smile. And Chloe can't help but mirror it.

* * *

It's been too long since this has happened. Since Beca has taken Chloe out.. anywhere really. Since Beca had actually acknowledged her girlfriend, other than just being someone she could take to award shows as her other half.

She never intended to do this to her relationship. Don't get her wrong, she has loved Chloe since she first laid eyes on her. But being as busy as she is, she just hasn't really had time to do anything with her. But she's ready to change.

"You ready?" Beca asks, watching as Chloe walks down the stairs. She's wearing a blue dress which stops at her knees and orange heels which match her hair. Her make-up is simple, she has her hair up loosely and she has orange earrings which match her shoes.

"Ready." Chloe whispers with a timid smile, taking in Beca's appearance. She can tell that she's tried-she's trying to look her best. She's wearing green skinny jeans with black heels and a black blazer. Her hair is down in loose curls and for once, she hasn't got her headphones around her neck.

"You look beautiful." The brunette whispers as she leads her girlfriend to the front door. Chloe just smiles and whispers a "you too."

The couple walk to the car and Beca drives them both to the restaurant in complete silence, apart from their soft breathing and the hum of the engine.

* * *

"We're not fighting. That's good, right?" Beca asks after another long silence as they wait for their meals to come.

"Yeah."

The brunette frowns a little at the short answer. She knows her girlfriend well, and when she replies with one word answers, she knows that there's something wrong. "I'm trying, you know. I want to fix what's broken between us, Chloe."

"I know, I just-Beca.." She pauses, figuring that its best not to break things off right now. "It doesn't matter. Let's just enjoy tonight?"

"No, tell me-"

"-No." She sees the waiter coming towards them with their food. Glad of the distraction, she asks "can we just eat?" and Beca, waiting a minute to answer, she mutters a "of course" as they both dig in.

It's awkward. It's uncomfortable and it's so.. Not Beca and Chloe.

They eat their meals in silence, with Beca thinking to herself what else she could do to make things up to her girlfriend, and Chloe thinking to herself how exactly she's going to break up with her girlfriend.

* * *

The night goes on and after the meal, Beca takes Chloe to the beach.

It's nice. It's fun, but it's.. odd.

It's strange.

It hasn't happened in nearly a year and Chloe can't help but wonder if after tonight, things will go back to how they were before. Back to Beca being a bad girlfriend and Chloe holding onto every hope that Beca will eventually kiss her goodnight and tell her she's beautiful.

She just hopes to God that it won't go back to that.

"Are you having fun?" Beca asks as they walk along the shore, the cool water splashing on their ankles. They're not holding hands. They're walking side by side but every now and then, their arms brush and Chloe can admit that she still feels the spark there as their bare skins touch.

"Yeah." She fakes a smile, knowing full well that her mind is somewhere else tonight.

The sight looks like a movie. The cliche walk on the beach which will eventually spark something between them and they'll go back home and make love. Then everything will go back to normal and they'll become Hollywood's favourite couple, like they used to be before Lilly and Donald took their spot. They'll go back to calling each other pet names like "Chlo-bear" and "baby love" like they used to call each other in college. They'll go back to cooking dinner together and cuddling each other to sleep.

Except this isn't a movie.

"You look.. out of it. Do you need anything?" Beca asks when she notices an unrecognisable look on Chloe's face.

"I'm fine."

"Are you s-"

"-I said I'm fine, Beca. Drop it."

Beca's taken aback by the coldness in her girlfriend's voice but she opts to stay calm. She doesn't want to ruin things. Not now that they've just started to get better.

"You're amazing, did you know that?" She says after a while.

"What-"

"-Honestly, Chloe. A girl like you is impossible to find, and I'm just so thankful that you haven't left me."

Chloe feels her heart drop. She was still going to go through with the break-up but after hearing Beca sound so hopeful like that, she thinks it's gonna be harder than she thought. "But-"

"-No buts. I just-I never intended for this to happen, y'know." The brunette sighs, looking down and watching her feet sink into the wet sand as they both walk side-by-side. "I'm sorry, Chloe. Honestly, I'm so fucking sorry that I've let it get this far. I want you to know that I.." She pauses, knowing she hasn't said these words this sincerely in 6 months. "I love you. I always have. I've loved you from the start and I'll never stop loving you." She sees a look on Chloe's face which sort of looks.. apologetic. "You don't have to say it back, I just want you to know."

The redhead doesn't say anything. They carry on walking for a while and she's startled when she feels Beca's small hand entwine with hers. Again, something she hasn't felt in months. She looks down between the two of them at their joined hands and lifts her head a little to look at Beca. She looks happy, for once. She's smiling.

And Chloe can't help but smile back at her.

* * *

The drive back from the beach is again, spent in silence. Except it's a different sort of silence. It's not awkward. It's comfortable. There's music in the background and they both find themselves silently singing along when Secondhand Serenade's 'Fall for you' comes on. Their voices still sound beautiful as they harmonize together, they can admit that.

They eventually arrive home and after Beca parks up in the garage, she tells Chloe to head inside and she'll be right behind her. She stays in the car for a few minutes, taking in all that had happened.

A small smile spreads across her face as she remembers back at the restaurant. They were feeding each other and it was.. it was nice. It was just like old times.

Before she knows it, tears are streaming down her face as she rests her head on the steering wheel, wishing she could turn back time to when she first got the job offer for Atlantic Records. She'd turn the job down if it meant that she could still have a relationship with Chloe like she had back then. She'd give up everything she has right now. Everything including her music, her home, her fame, her friends. Everything, if it meant that things could go back to normal with her and her girlfriend. The one person in her life who means the absolute world to her.

She composes herself after some time with her thoughts and hops out of the car. After locking it and walking through the house where Chloe is sat on the sofa with two poured glasses of wine, she takes off her coat and shoes and perches on the end of the sofa.

"Hey." Chloe smiles tentatively. It's not until she looks up that she realises that Beca has been crying. "Are you okay?"

Beca nods and smiles. It's a pathetic, weak smile but it's a smile. "I'm fine."

"You're not. Talk to me, Bec."

"I just.." She pauses, feeling her eyes glossing with tears again at the nickname that Chloe used to always call her. "I've fucked up, haven't I?"

"Beca, no-"

"-Don't say I haven't, because I have. _I_ know I have. _You_ know I have. Everybody does. I let fame get to my head and I messed up the one good thing in my life."

A minute of silent passes before Chloe scoots closer to Beca. "You haven't messed up-"

"-Chloe, look at me." She cries, too exhausted to wipe the tears. "You mean the world to me and I've completely fucked up our relationship. I fucked us up and I swore to you that I'd never do that. You-you thought I was strong, but I wasn't. I mean, I took you out on a date tonight after 6 months of nothing and I automatically think that you'll forgive me? I'm a fucking idiot if I think that you're just gonna forget about everything and take me back and I-I'm just so, _so_ sorry."

"You think I haven't forgiven you?"

"Well-why would you? After everything I've done to ruin us?"

"Beca." She smiles, placing a hand on the brunette's knee. "I think.." She pauses, closing her eyes and leaning forward to rest her forehead against Beca's. "I think I fell in love with you again tonight."

"You did?"

"I did." She nods, smiling when she feels hot tears fall onto her bare knee. She's not sure whether they're hers or Beca's but she doesn't care because she feels Beca's soft hand up her cheek. Then she feels the lips she hasn't felt in 6 months brush against hers, and it's taking all she has in her not to cry at how intimate the moment is.

The brunette let's out a breath of air as she feels the tears falling down her cheeks, dropping onto Chloe's hand that's resting on her knee. Then that hand strokes up her thigh to rest on her hip and she shifts closer to her girlfriend as she sucks her plump bottom lip. The kiss is soft and tender and.. passionate. It's as if they've been craving each other their whole live's and they finally have each other.

After finally parting for air, gasping for breath, they stay close to each other for what seems like hours. Breathing each other in, contentment written all over their faces.

"I'm yours." Beca whispers and it's so quiet and soft and tender that Chloe almost starts to cry again. But then she opens her eyes to see Beca staring at her. Her dark blue orbs are filled with so much compassion that the only thing Chloe can do is kiss her again, knowing that finally, maybe things are going to be okay.


	4. 6 Degrees of Separation

_**1. "First, you think the worst is a broken heart.."**_

_**It can't get much worse than this, can it?**_ Beca thinks as she throws back - what seems like - her hundredth shot of the night.

"Alcohol is the best medicine for a broken heart," Jesse says, "it's like chocolate but once you've had too much of it, you don't get fat."

She goes along with it, thinking that maybe if she has enough, she'll eventually get rid of the redhead that constantly appears everytime she closes her eyes.

It's been 2 days. 2 days since she left her. 2 days since Beca has been anything but sober.

After the fifth day of the trio getting drunk out of their minds, Jesse and Amy think that maybe alcohol isn't the best medicine. Not for Beca, anyway. Maybe the best medicine right now is a glass of water and a good night's sleep. But obviously Beca can't do that because that'd mean she has to sleep in her bed. Her and Chloe's bed.

(Or what would still be if Chloe hadn't left.)

The bed that still smells of the redhead's sickenly sweet strawberry conditioner and chanel perfume.

The bed that took so many nights of making love that she's surprised it's still standing.

The bed that she hasn't slept in for 5 days because she insists that the couch would be the better option because she'd rather not be reminded of the redhead right now.

Except the couch isn't the better option. It's leather and her skin sticks to it when she gets too hot and it's hard and it makes noises whenever she shifts in her sleep.

* * *

"Break ups suck." She says to Jesse during class. The teacher's given her a **'relationships and love'** project which she has to write 3000 words on.

She could go on for days about how love is magic. How it lifts you off the ground and it makes you feel things that you'd never feel if you didn't have that other person. You're significant other. You're other half. She'd say that relationships are the best thing about being alive. How the best thing about being in love is the fact that you come home to the one face you've been craving to see all day and it never gets old. How when you kiss the one you're in love with, it feels as if you're the only two people in the world. How love is the foundation of your life and how without love there would be.. nothing to live for.

Except that's not true.

That's_ not_ true at all.

Instead, she writes about how love kills you. How when you break up, it feels as if someone is pulling all the oxygen out of your lungs and slamming into you with a fifty tonne truck. How relationships suck because eventually, they leave. They leave you for no apparent reason and it's taking all you have in you not to scream in their faces for fucking you up like that.

She writes that.

And she get's a D.

She doesn't care anyway. Broken hearts suck. Everything sucks.

* * *

_**2. "What's gonna kill you is the second part.."**_

It's been a week.

A week and she's dying. She's pretty sure she's dying, anyway.

"I'm dying, Amy." She groans as she flops down onto the Aussie's bed. "I'm dying and you know what? I don't want to get better. Just leave me to die alone with nobody to love me."

"You can do better." She replies in earnest as she pops a potato chip in her mouth.

"I don't want better. I want Chloe."

* * *

"I miss her, Bree." Chloe cries into the phone as she clutches one of Beca's shirts in her other hand. The familiar scent of coconut body wash and Paco Robanne perfume wafting through her nostrils.

"But she fucked up Chloe." Aubrey argues back. She's nothing but honest.

But she's right.

**_3. "And the third, is when your world splits down the middle."_**

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"Go 'way!"

_Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock!_

And then she's met with silence.

_**Thank God it's stopped**_, she thinks to herself as she tries to drown out the world again.

"You've read the books, you've watched the shows.." She sings as she unconsciously twiddles her headphone wire between her thumb and forefinger. "What's the best way? No one knows."

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"Meditate, get hypnotized. Anything to take from your mind but it won't-_Knockknockknockknockknockknockknockknockknockknock knockknockknockknockknockknock-_"-OKAY I'M COMING!"

She should of known this day was coming. It's been a week and a half so obviously it shouldn't of surprised her this much.

But boy, did it surprise her.

"What are you doing here?" She asks and it's taking all she has in her not to slam the door in her face.

"I came for my stuff. And you left this at my apartment." She reluctantly holds out the t-shirt that she's been sleeping with for the past week.

"Oh." Beca replies because.. well, she never has been good with words, has she?

Luckily, Beca and Jesse both packed Chloe's stuff up a few days ago - much to Beca's dismay - so Chloe doesn't really have to stay long. (Which Beca is really, _really_ thankful for.)

"What is this doing in here?" Chloe asks, pulling a bracelet out of the box. The bracelet which she bought for Beca while she was in New York for a couple of days - a silver one with the letter 'T', along with the lyrics of Titanium, carved into it.

"It's yours." Beca says simply, sitting down at her desk on her swivel chair.

Chloe doesn't say anything for a while. In fact they both don't. They just sort of.. look at each other. (Which Beca finds pretty weird since it's not like when they used to look at each other before.

It's not like when they used to stare into each other's eyes for what seemed like days. It's not like how they used to look at each other after making love.

It's awkward and uncomfortable.)

"No-but.. It was a gift. I bought you it as a gift." The redhead says and Beca can hear how her voice wavers and breaks at the end which means either two things;

She's gonna cry or she's gonna get mad.

"And I'm giving it back. You can wear it because it's a T for your middle name, right? Chloe _Tina_ Beale?" she says, putting emphasis on the middle name.

The word 'Chloe' sounds kind of foreign to her, given that she told Jesse and Amy to throw something at her every time she said the woman's name. (And after a shoe hit her in the boob, she kind of got used to not saying it.)

"It's a T for Titanium." She whispers, looking at the bracelet, and now Beca knows why her voice wavered earlier. Because she's crying. She's not mad, she's _crying_ and Beca absolutely hates it when she cries.

"Well it seems we're exactly the opposite of that." She mumbles quietly to herself as she turns around in the chair to turn her computer on.

And Chloe hears her.

"That's not fair, Bec."

"Nope, don't call me that." She says. Still facing her computer because if she turns around, she'll have to look at her ex-girlfriend. Her ex-girlfriend who is crying. Her ex girlfriend who's crying makes her weak in the knees and makes her want to take her in her arms and never let go.

But she can't do that.

"What?" Chloe asks, wiping her tears with the hand that isn't holding the bracelet.

"You don't get to call me that." She says, rather calmly if she must admit. _**You're doing well, Mitchell.**_

She finally turns around and is met with puppy-dog-eye-Chloe. _**Well, fucking great**_, she thinks to herself, trying to keep it together. "You can't just come in here and argue with me about who gets this fucking bracelet or not and you _can't_ call me the name you gave me when we started dating. You just can't do it, okay?"

If she's honest, she hates herself right now. She hates how hard she's being on Chloe but the redhead deserves it.

_**She left you**_, she tells herself. _**She deserves it.**_

_**But you still love her**_, her mind argues back.

_**4. "Fourth, you're gonna think that you've fixed yourself.."**_

If Jesse and Amy can say anything, it's that Beca seems to be.. different, today.

Chipper. Peppy. Upbeat.. Happy, even?

She's walking with a pep in her step and she's actually smiling.

It should creep them out. It should make them want to question what the hell she's thinking.

But then when she walks into her philosophy class - which she's had the pleasure of sharing with her two best friends for 3 years - all she has to do is wink and point.. _down there_, and they know exactly what happened to make her this way.

"Someone got laid." Jesse says after class has ended.

And Beca smiles because yes, she met the most amazing girl last night at the grocery store where she was buying a crate of beer for her, Jesse and Amy's weekly get together.

"She's great, guys."

_**5. "Fifth, you see them out with someone else.."**_

Except that girl she met at the grocery store isn't that great because she's looking for something serious. And seen as it's only been 3 weeks, Beca can't really say that she is looking for _anything_ serious right now.

So they break up and while Beca walks from Baker Hall to Jesse's dorm, she sees Chloe with.. a boy.

Oh not just any boy though, that would be too easy for her to get over.

She's with _Tom._

"Dickwit." Beca mutters to herself, not aware of the tears streaming down her face at the sight of Chloe-_her_ Chloe with some misogynistic frat boy.

* * *

"FUCK!"

Jesse shoots up from his spot on his bed to see (and hear) Beca slamming his door aggressively. "What the hell, Beca?!" he yells, clutching his chest. "You could have warned me beforehand, I'm watching Taken for God's sake!"

"That's what you get for watching those shitty fucking movies then!" she snaps, leaning against the door and sliding down it with her head in her hands. She can feel even more tears coming and she's thankful that Jesse's not like Kimmy Jin and won't judge her for crying.

"What happened?" he asks, ignoring how pissed off his best friend seems.

"I saw her."

"Where?"

"On the quad with Tom." she spits his name out venomously, as if saying it will poison her (more than she already is.)

"Tom? Shower dick head Tom?"

"Yes."

"Bec, I'm sorry, that sucks." he frowns as he walks over to her. Holding out a friendly hand, he pulls her up and before he knows it, Beca is hugging him. "It's okay," he whispers into her hair as he kisses her hairline.

The two watch Taken that night and all Beca can think is how fucked up has Chloe actually made her, judging by the fact that she's watching a movie with Jesse on a Saturday night.

_**6. "And the sixth, is when you admit that you may of fucked up a little."**_

"Guys."

Amy just looks up at her from where she was reading the back of her bag of cookies, and Jesse mutters a "hmm" as he keeps his eyes glued to the TV.

"I think I've fucked up."

"Well we know that." Amy laughs and looks at Jesse for any confirmation of the statement being true. Except she just gets glares from her two best friends so she just goes back to reading the back of her cookie bag, and leaves Jesse to handle the situation.

"I thought I could live without her, but I can't." She sighs. Jesse just pats his knee and Beca doesn't even need to ask what it means before she moves from her spot where she's curled up on the bed, and lays her head on Jesse's lap where he starts to run his hands through her hair.

It calms her.

Well, normally it does. But not tonight.

"You just need closure." Jesse says.

_**Except it's not that simple.**_

"I've tried everything, Jesse."

"It's gonna be okay." He pats her head and she huffs, annoyed, because she's not a fucking dog.

"Everyone says that it's gonna get better but it's not. They think they're helping. I mean, it's been a month and I've already slept with six different people, one being a guy, may I add. It doesn't help at all, it just makes things worse because it feels like I'm cheating on her."

"Would you take her back?" Amy asks from her spot in the corner where she dumped her bag of cookies on the desk.

"Without hesitation." She says, closing her eyes as Jesse hits that spot which - if it was someone else doing it, a redhead maybe - normally relaxes her.

"Have you tried meditating?" The blonde asks, glaring at Jesse when he laughs. Except when he looks down at Beca and she doesn't say anything, he knows that she has tried it.

"You really love her, don't you?" He asks and his only reply is a "duh!" before his lap is empty and Beca is walking over to her desk to fetch a CD that she made yesterday.

"What's that?"

"A mix CD." She says before she runs out of her dorm, not even bothering to put on a coat, leaving a stunned Amy and Jesse behind her.

It takes approximately 36 minutes to walk to Chloe's apartment which estimates to about 19 and a half minutes if she runs.

_Knock, knock, knock, knock!_

"2 minutes!" She hears from behind the door and _oh_, she's missed that voice.

The door opens and sweet Jesus, Chloe is wearing a towel. She's standing there. In just a towel. She's wet and she's sort of out of breath and she looks so fucking-"What are you doing here?" She asks, surprised, interrupting Beca's perverse thoughts about what exactly is underneath her towel.

"I fucked up." is what she breathes out, still tired out seen as she just ran from Barden. Including down 3 flights of stairs. In. The. Rain. (Aubrey would have a field day if she knew how much cardio she'd just done.)

They look at each other again. Except this time it's different.

It's not awkward and uncomfortable.

But it's not comfortable either.

It's desperate. It's needy. It's like when their shared their first-"You shouldn't be here." She whispers but she doesn't sound convincing. _At all._

"I shouldn't have done a lot of things but that never stopped me." She responds in a small, weak voice. (At least she's caught her breath back.) "I shouldn't have stolen that Three Musketeers bar from Costco when I was 12 years old. I shouldn't have ran away from home at 16 when my mom and dad yelled at me. I shouldn't have quit the Bellas and I shouldn't have picked philosophy with Jesse and Amy because _God_, it's _so_ boring. I shouldn't have ran all the way here in nothing but a t-shirt. I shouldn't have let you leave me and I shouldn't have fucked up our relationship so much that it led you to break-up with me. But I did. I shouldn't give you this." She handed Chloe the CD who took it with a shaky hand as the other hand wiped her eyes. "And I shouldn't do what I'm about to do now."

"What-"

"-Just let me do something that I shouldn't do. Just let me do this one thing." She whispers, taking a step forward so she's in Chloe's apartment. In Chloe's personal space.

She shivers a little, now noticing how cold it is because she's soaked from head to toe due to the rain.

Then she reaches up and cups Chloe's cheeks with both hands and her skin is so soft and so warm and so familiar and so.. _Chloe._

And Chloe wants to say something but she's scared that Beca will change her mind, so she stays silent. They're both silent.

And then Beca leans up and she's inches away from Chloe's mouth. She moves closer.

And closer.

And closer, until their lips are barely touching.

And then she pulls back.

Then they look at each other again. And this time Beca can actually sense more need in the redhead's eyes. She wants to say something. They both do.

But they don't.

Chloe looks down at the CD that Beca gave her and she looks back up to see the brunette crying.

"What's this?" She asks, shaking the CD box a little as if a monkey is going to pop out of it.

"It's our life."

"What do you-"

"-Us." She cuts her off with a shaky voice. "It's us. Singing. Some of it is just me and some of it is just you. But it's us. It has Titanium on there. The original and then there's a track with both of us singing it. And the song that we-that we first made love to. The song that was playing when we first kissed."

"Why didn't you do it?" Chloe asks, referring to the almost-kiss they just shared.

"You told me I shouldn't."

"But that never stopped you before, you said so yourself."

"And look where that got me."

And she has a point.

"What if I took back what I said?" Chloe whispers and it's hardly easy for Beca to hear her when her heart is beating so loudly.

"When?"

"When I said that you shouldn't be here. What if I said that you _should_ be here, with me."

"Then I'd stay." she promises, "and what if I asked if I could kiss you?"

Chloe looks at her for a moment. She looks down at the CD again and then back up at Beca to see she's moved a step closer. "Then I'd say you should."

So she does.

And God, if Chloe wasn't in love with Beca before this kiss then she definitely is now.

* * *

**A/N: I promise you the next chapter won't be as heartbreaking, all I seem to be doing is writing angst these days. (Sorry!)**

**Thanks to everyone who updates and leaves songs for me to do. I promise I will get round to doing them all. (I have a long list.)**


	5. Stay

**Anon prompt - "Can you do a songfic for stay by Taylor Swift?"**

* * *

"Can you just listen to me for two minutes?!" Chloe yelled at her girlfriend who was sat at her desk at the other side of the room while trying to make a mix. The mix was flowing nicely. Actually, the day was flowing nicely. Up until Chloe mentioned that Beca should meet her parents. The only thing that the brunette did was say 'no' until Chloe went all ape-shit on her.

"Maybe I would if you asked nicely!" The DJ answered, back still faced towards Chloe.

"Will you just- UGH! You're a fucking child!"

"You shouldn't swear at a child, Chloe." She smirked at her own childishness as she saved her mix.

"Beca!"

"What?!"

"Stop being a smartass and talk to me!"

"What do you want me to say?" She turned around after naming the file 'pain in the ass.' (She'd give it to Chloe later.)

"Why won't you meet them?!"

"Because parents hate me. I'm not talking about this anymore."

"What-why?!"

"Because you're yelling at me!" The brunette whined in her best child-like impression.

"Seriously-I swear to God."

"Never use the Lord's name in vain, sweetie." Beca stood up and pushed her chair under the table.

"BECA!" Chloe screamed while stamping her left foot and clenching her fists. The brunette smiled at her. Her girlfriend was adorable when she acted like a child. She'd always stamp her foot and pout, which was hard not to swoon over. (Even when they're in the middle of an argument.)

What Beca wasn't expecting, however, was for Chloe's phone to collide with the wall, inches away from her head.

"What the-?!" The brunette laughed at the action. This wasn't new. Chloe would always end up throwing something at her. Mostly it would be her purse or just, whatever was closest to her. Though, she'd never thrown her phone before which made Beca think that this was more serious than it should be. Yet, she still laughed.

"Why are you laughing?!" Chloe yelled, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Because you're funny when you're mad."

"Beca please, just stop being an ass! This is serious!" She pouted again which made the brunette chuckle lightly. The chuckle soon turned into a frown though as Chloe let out an annoyed grunt and walked over to pick her coat and bag up.

"Wait-where are you going?" The DJ asked, following the redhead to the door.

"I'm done with you, Beca. If you're not serious about this relationship then you shouldn't be in it." And with that, she opened the door and slammed it shut behind her.

The brunette just stood in awe and all that she could think was, **_'oh shit.'_**

* * *

Later that night at 10pm, Chloe walked through the door to see Beca sat cross legged on the sofa. The brunette's eyes were puffy, a sign that she had been crying and she was staring at a picture frame.

It was a picture of Beca and Chloe when Beca graduated. She was clad in her green graduation gown and was holding her degree. She was stood with a goofy grin on her face as Chloe wrapped her arms around her and placed a sweet kiss on her cheek.

The redhead smiled warmly at the sight. She wasn't expecting the brunette to actually wait up for her. If it was anybody else, like her ex-boyfriend Tom, for instance, they would have left already.

But no, Beca stayed. Come to think of it, she always did.

* * *

The next morning, Beca woke up to Chloe yelling from the kitchen, "Beca, can you come out here please?"

"What for?" She yelled back, not wanting to get out of bed at - she looked at the clock - **_8am._**

"We need to talk about last night." Was the reply she got. Chloe knew that fighting with Beca was a regular occurrence but she still wanted to resolve what had happened between them the night before, since she's pretty sure they almost broke up.

Instantly, Beca got out of bed and walked to the closet to find a t-shirt and some shorts.

Chloe was pacing in the kitchen when she saw movement from the corner of her eye. She turned around to see Beca stood shyly at the door with a football helmet on and her arms dropped down to her sides.

"Okay, let's talk." Beca said with a straight face.

Chloe let out a soft chuckle at the sight of her girlfriend. The chuckle soon turned into a laughing fit, which went on for a few minutes until tears we streaming down her face and she started sobbing. She put her hand over her mouth as she sobbed and it was a few minutes before the sobs died down. But when she saw that Beca was still stood there with the football helmet on, she could see through the gap that the brunette was crying silently as well.

"Stay." Was what the redhead said in a croaky voice as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I-I did." Beca whispered, more sincerely this time, pulling the helmet off of her head and placing it on the sofa.

"I love you, Beca. I've loved you for so long and I just want to know that you're gonna stay with me." She paused as she watched Beca hastily walk towards her. Wiping a tear from her eye, she carried on. "You mean so much to me and-I know that you always laugh at me when I'm mad which is the most infuriating thing in the world but-I think that its best if we don't fight anymore. Can you just stay?"

As Beca reached her girlfriend, she brought her hands up to wipe the stray tears that had fallen down her cheeks during her small rant.

"I will," was what she whispered before placing a gentle kiss on Chloe's lips. "I'll always stay."

* * *

"Tom was the worst." Chloe whispered as the couple were laid on the sofa watching American Idol. It had been a few days since the near-break-up and the two had just been talking about what had happened between them.

"How?"

"He-all he cared about was himself. He took all his problems out on me and-I was just his prize. That's all I was to him. But.." She let the word hang in the air.

The two were silent for a few seconds before Beca reached for the remote and put it on standby, giving her full attention to her girlfriend. "But what?"

"But you.. You don't treat me like that, at all. You treat me right. You carry my groceries for me and-Tom never did that. He never did anything for me. He never even made me laugh but you-you always make me laugh."

"Well, I am pretty funny if I do say so myself." Beca smiled half-heartedly as Chloe shifted so the two were sat opposite each other, but still close enough to be touching.

"That's why I love you." Chloe smiled. "You've given me no choice but to stay and I know for a fact that I always will. Even if I do act like an ass sometimes, it's because I love you. And when you act like an ass, I still love you believe it or not." She let's out a laugh as Beca hits her playfully. "You just-it's like you've memorized me or something. You know all my flaws, my hopes and dreams. And it's like-I don't know, not only that but you're my best friend. And I just like hanging out and doing stuff what friends do."

"So what about the mind-blowing sex? Is that just a bonus?" Beca winked, shifting so that she could place a hand on Chloe's thigh while she leaned over so she could place soft kisses on her neck.

"It is." Chloe smiled as Beca nipped lightly at her collar bone. "But-it's occurred to me that.. That I love hanging out with you so much that-I want to hang out with you.. Maybe forever."

The brunette stopped her actions and lifted her head so she could look her girlfriend in the eyes. "What-"

"-Just stay." Chloe said before Beca could say anything else. "I'll love you-I mean I already do, but I'll love you forever. And I kinda hope that you'll love me forever too. Because-nobody else is still going to love me when I get mad. I still don't understand how you can still love me after all the times I've picked random fights with you, but you do. So I just-I think it's best if we both.. stay."

"What-what are you saying?" Beca whispered between their close proximity.

"Marry me, Beca." The redhead whispered, glancing down at her girlfriend's lips before looking back up into her stormy-blue eyes.

"R-really?"

The redhead smiled as she reached under the sofa and pulled out a small blue box and opened it to reveal a beautiful ring with tiny diamonds around the edges. "Really."

"Oh my God." Beca whispered, already feeling the tears running down her face as she grabbed onto Chloe's hand which was holding the ring-box.

"Is that a yes?" Chloe asked, leaning in to lean her forehead against Beca's. "Does that mean you'll stay?"

"God yes." Beca whisper-yelled, afraid that speaking up normally would ruin the intimate moment. "I'll always stay."

Chloe's smile widened as she pulled the ring out and placed it on her fiancee's left ring finger. The brunette smiled tearfully, bringing her right hand to pull Chloe in for a kiss to seal the deal.

"I love you." Chloe mumbled against the DJ's lips.

"I love you too."


	6. Remembering Sunday

**Prompt; "Can you do one on remembering sunday by all time low?:D"**

**Dude, I don't know why you put a :D face, this song is so sad.**

**I've also decided to respond to some reviews, because I feel bad for not responding to you awesome people. (They'll be at the end of this chapter. And every chapter after this)**

* * *

Beca sighed as she put on her black combat boots. After waking up at 2am from a nightmare, she figured that she should go for a walk to rid her of the memories that caused her livid bad dream. The same bad dream she's been having for the past few days. About a woman with bright red hair and hypnotizing blue eyes.

Before she left her apartment however, she walked into the kitchen and opened the cupboard. Noticing that she's drunk every bit of alcohol in the past few days, she figured she should take her purse and buy some more while she's out. Only then noticing that she hasn't been sober for days.

She made her way down to the ground floor of the apartment block, and as she walked out the door, the cool breeze washed over her. Realising now that she should have put a coat on, she brushed it off and headed down the stairs and into the cold air of LA, remembering the events of Sunday.

Only making it a few steps before she fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face.

The facts were these:

_**At 11:17pm on Saturday night, Beca was getting ready to leave the club that she had been DJing at, when a flash of bright red hair caught her eye at the bar. She made her way towards the woman who was sat nursing a vodka cran and noticed that she didn't seem to be with anybody.**_

_**"Hi!" She shouted over the music. Her breath almost caught in her throat when the redhead turned around, noticing her bright blue eyes. They seemed like they were sparkling, like a Disney character, but the brunette let it slip as she took a seat next to the stranger.**_

_**"Hey!"**_

_**"You wanna drink?" She asked the woman.**_

_**"I'm-I've got one thanks." The redhead smiled warmly and turned to face forward again.**_

_**"Suit yourself." She said back, not noticing how harsh it sounded.**_

_**"Just because I turned down a drink doesn't mean you have to be so rude." The redhead scowled, taking a sip of her drink.**_

_**"Just because I offered to buy you a drink doesn't mean I want to get in your pants, if that's what you're worried about."**_

_**"I'm not worried."**_

_**"Good." The brunette turned to the bar man. "Four vodka shots please."**_

_**"Coming right up, B."**_

_**The redhead seemed like she was ignoring Beca, but when Benji, the barman, came back with four shots and said "on the house, it's tradition", she found herself questioning who this woman was.**_

_**Beca hastily slid the two shots over to the redhead, not taking her eyes off of her. Chloe looked beside her to see Beca smiling while holding the shot glass in front of her.**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"To letting me buy you a drink without wanting to get into your pants." She toasted, making the redhead laugh.**_

_**Chloe slowly lifted the shot glass to her nose and sniffed it. She looked back at Beca and clinked their glasses together before downing it in one.**_

* * *

After composing herself, and getting a few strange looks from people walking in to and out of her apartment building at this godly hour, she carried on walking. Not knowing exactly where she was heading, though.

She looked around as she walked on the sidewalk. Her head was pounding and she still felt drunk from her night of drinking with Jesse and Cynthia Rose. No matter how many times she tried to rid herself of the memories though, they always went back to that Saturday night with Chloe.

* * *

_**"Chloe." Beca breathed out, feeling Chloe's hands gripping her waist and her teeth nipping at her neck as she tried to open the door.**_

_**"Hmm?"**_

_**"Just let-let me.."**_

_**The redhead smirked as she pulled away so Beca could open the door to her apartment.**_

_**The two stumbled in after Beca got the door open, their bodies moulding together as they made their way to the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes through the apartment.**_

_**"You're so hot." The DJ mumbled into Chloe's hair as the redhead attacked her neck, ranging from soft kisses to hot bites on her collarbone. "Fuck, Chloe. If you don't stop I'm gonna-"**_

_**"-Stop talking." The redhead interrupted, sending shivers down Beca's spine as she breathed the words out on to her ear. "Just stop talking and let me fuck you."**_

_**The brunette gulped as Chloe trailed kisses down her body until she reached where she needed her the most. She writhed beneath her, letting out a loud moan as she let Chloe do exactly what she wanted.**_

* * *

Beca reached a familiar club and, noticing that it was the club that she DJ'd at on Saturday night, she pulled nervously at her plaid shirt and opened the door.

For some reason, the club was still open at 2:22am, and as she made her way inside, she saw the barman from before. Benji, his name was.

"Hey, Ben."

"Hey, I didn't know you were DJing again-" he stopped as he took in her appearance. "Are you okay? You look.. Awful."

"Thanks, I uh-you don't by any chance know that girls name who I went home with on Saturday night do you?"

"Chloe, isn't it?"

"Her full name."

"Oh, no I don't know. Sorry." He smiled apologetically at her and just like that, she found herself wondering about what had happened between her and the redhead.

* * *

_**Beca lazily rubbed her eyes as she walked through her living room and into her kitchen. She stopped in the doorway and noticed Chloe wearing a pair of her shorts and a white tank-top. She was swaying her hips from side to side as she hummed along to the quiet radio which was playing One Republic's 'Good Life'.**_

_**As she turned around to place the eggs on the plates which were on the table, she noticed Beca stood in the doorway in nothing but her underwear and a long black Guns 'n Roses t-shirt. "Morning." She chirped happily.**_

_**"Hey, you."**_

_**"I made you breakfast. I was gonna make pancakes but you don't have any milk so I made eggs and black coffee."**_

_**"It's like you know me inside out, Miss Chloe." Beca smiled as she sat down at the table.**_

_**The redhead giggled, a sound which Beca thought that she'd never be one to swoon over, but like everything else that Saturday night, things change.**_

_**The two had breakfast together, talking about almost anything and everything, before Chloe noticed it was nearing 1pm.**_

_**"I better get going." She smiled apologetically as she stood up and looked down at the brunette.**_

_**"Don't go." Beca pouted playfully, grabbing hold of Chloe's hand and pulling her towards her, looking up at her like a little child.**_

_**"I'd love to stay but I have work at 2."**_

_**"Ugh." Beca scoffed as she pulled Chloe closer to her by the waist.**_

_**"Seriously, I need to go." She smiled as she leaned down to kiss the brunette.**_

_**"Go then." Beca feigned ignorance, smiling when Chloe pushed her shoulder. The two made their way towards the bedroom where Chloe picked up her clothes from the previous night.**_

_**"You can keep them." Beca said, gesturing towards the clothes that the redhead was wearing.**_

_**"How will you get them back?"**_

_**"I guess we'll have to see each other again sometime so you can give me them." Beca smiled, walking up to the redhead and wrapping her arms around her waist. "How about I get your number?"**_

_**"I-I don't have a phone." Chloe whispered convincingly. "Too much hassle."**_

_**"You don't have a-how do you keep in touch with people?"**_

_**"I go see them. So make sure you're home tomorrow because I'm coming round."**_

_**"Oh, joy." Beca remarked sarcastically, gaining an eye roll and another push on the shoulder from Chloe. The brunette laughed lightly as she leaned in to capture the redhead's lips.**_

_**"I really have to go." Chloe mumbled into her lips after giving in to the passionate kiss for a minute or so, pulling herself away from the brunette. So a**__**fter walking her to the door and calling her a cab (and some more making-out) Beca finally said goodbye to the redhead. **_

_**Not knowing that it was probably her last.**_

* * *

"I'm sorry but, do you know anybody by the name of Chloe? Red hair, bright blue eyes, about this tall." she held her hand up above her head and groaned when the woman shook her head.

Asking around since 3 in the morning, nearly every person she came across didn't know who the hell Chloe was. It was 8am now and she'd been out all night.

It'd help if she got her last name, but unfortunately the redhead was mysterious like that and left her guessing. It's like this woman wasn't even real. She's sure that it wasn't a dream but then again, she was drunk, just like she has been for the past few days.

She almost gave up. Almost. But then she heard a voice behind her say "Chloe Beale?" So as she turned around, she was met with a tall brunette woman (who was showing maybe _way_ too much to say it was 8 in the morning), with lovely green eyes and, dare she say it, a really nice rack.

"I-I don't know."

"She got really nice ginger hair? Tanned, with blue eyes and a ladybug tattoo on her wrist?"

"A tattoo-yes! Yes that's her! Do you know where she is?!"

"I-sorry, she left town yesterday. My girlfriend, Aubrey, is like really good friends with her and we helped her move her stuff into her car yesterday. She didn't tell us where she was going though."

"Fuck!" She exclaimed, running her hand through her hair.

"What-how do you know her?"

"We.." She paused, not willing to share the information with this stranger, although she did seem pretty trustworthy. "We're friends."

"Just friends?"

"I-no. No, we.. We slept together on saturday night and-and I think I love her."

"Woah, you don't go throwing that word around-"

"-No! No, it sounds totally crazy but I do. I love her and-I want to be with her. I want to fucking marry her-I don't know. I just know that I need to find her because I'm going crazy without her."

"Chloe isn't the type of girl you want to marry. I mean, she's-"

"-yeah she told me she doesn't believe in love but man, I'm determined to prove to her that it's worth it. I get butterflies when I look at her, y'know? I-Dude you have to help me find her! I need to tell her how I feel and I-jesus christ, I love her and I need to find her. Please, help me. Please!" She was pleading now and totally unaware that she was gripping onto the woman's shirt like a lifeline.

"I don't know." The woman said, slightly off-put by this girl. The girl who looked like she'd been asking around for Chloe for quite a long time. Judging by the drained look in her face and puffy eyes, she'd guess she'd been at it for hours. "I'm sorry." Was the last thing she said before awkwardly pulling Beca's hands off of her and walking away.

The brunette groaned in frustration as the woman walked away, only then noticing that it was raining. Heavily. _**Funny, how fucking cliche is this?**_ she thought. She shivered, cursing herself for not picking a coat up on the way out of her apartment. But the dull buzz of the alcohol in her system kept her numb.

That's what she was. She was numb. She needed to find this, Chloe Beale. She needed to tell her that she loves her. That she wants to marry her.

* * *

"I'm not coming back, Aubrey. I did something terrible and I don't think I can face it." Chloe sighed into the phone.

_**"What did you do?" **_came the sharp response down the phone line.

"I-I met a girl."

_**"Is that it? Chloe, you're being ridiculous!"**_

"I'm not, okay?! I had a one-night-stand with a girl I don't even know and I fell in love with her! I'm terrified, Aubrey, and I don't know what to do to make this better." Her voice cracked at the end of the sentence which made Aubrey worry about her best friend.

_**"Just come home."**_ The blonde whispered.

"I can't."

_**"Chloe, please. Just take a plane back from wherever you are and we'll talk."**_

"Aubrey, I'm fine here."

_**"Will you at least tell me where you are?"**_

"I'm in Atlanta."

_**"But where abouts?"**_

"Just.. Atlanta." Was all she said before hanging up.

* * *

«Beca: I'm over her, Jesse.»

«Jesse: Are you really?»

«Beca: Yes. I'm on my way home now.»

«Jesse: Come on Bec.»

«Beca: There's nothing else to do. I'm going.»

«Jesse: Wait, going where?!»

«Beca: Back home. I can't stay here, I'm sorry.»

«Jesse: Will you be coming back?»

«Beca: I don't know, I just need to get away.»

«Jesse: Don't I get a goodbye?»

«Beca: I don't know, Jesse. I'm leaving now.»

«Jesse: You're leaving right now?!»

«Beca: Yes.»

«Jesse: Will you at least tell me where you're going?»

«Beca: Atlanta.»

«Jesse: Where abouts in Atlanta?»

«Beca: Just.. Atlanta.»

_**Beca Mitchell is now offline.**_

* * *

**A/N: And yet another slightly depressing one. All you guys are suggesting depressing songs, give me some happy ones! (Actually, my list is already long enough, I don't want any more prompts yet!) Schools been kicking my ass, so I haven't been able to update much of this, or my other fic Beca Mitchell the Sex Goddess (If you haven't read it and you need some good ol' smut then I suggest that, wink wink.)**

* * *

**Replies:**

**maggiefalco - if you're in the mood to make us cry, 'I'll follow you into the dark' is a good song**

**I listened to it and it's so sad, I don't think I can hack it! I'll try though, for you.**

* * *

**cozza1209 - Hey! I love all your fics; seriously amazing! I wan wondering if you could do one with the song I've Got This Friend by The Civil Wars?**

**Well first of all, thank you for complementing my work, you're awesome! And secondly, I really love that song so I'll try and do one to it asap, thanks for the suggestion!**

* * *

**Guest who wanted fat amy and bumper - I could do one but not on this fic, I'll write it as a separate one-shot, you'll have to like, give me directions though. A prompt, maybe?**

* * *

**cryinisnotok - you broke my heart a little with this one :(**

**I'm so sorry, I won't do it again!**

* * *

**Lazua - Aw this chapter was really sad. I liked it, but you had me thinking they would break up! I mean, I totally prepared myself for the worst and then Chloe fell back in love. It was a great chapter tho :)**

**I love tricking people ;) I'm glad you liked it!**

* * *

**crazybeautifulme - That broke my heart a little. You're a great writer! I really enjoy your descriptions and how elaborate you describe their feelings. It makes me feel like i'm that character and i actually feel the pain or the joy. This is really great! Can't wait for you to post more soon. :)**

**That review made me smile so much, I'm glad that you like it! And thank you, seriously!**

**and to your other one - Liked your interpretation of the song! Though they fought, it was still super cute and adorable. Please post more soon! :)**

**Thank you! I think you're my favourite reviewer (shh, don't tell the others)**

* * *

**auggy1984 - Not bad**

**well, thank you**

* * *

**zChocolatMoosePi - This was really wonderful! so sad, but really well-written and carried through");L:**

**Your name made me laugh, and so did the little ");L: at the end. Like, what does that mean? Anyway, thank you, you're awesome!**

* * *

**XxSendrickShipperxX - Can u make a songfic of The One That Got Away by Katy Perry? :)**

**I think someone has already done a fic to this but I'll try it, thanks for the suggestion!**

* * *

**Duh2042 - I almost cried... And it's HARD to make me cry.  
This was beaibeautiful...**

**I LOVE making people cry who are a hard nut to crack! (Sorry!) But I'm glad you liked it, really.**

* * *

**Moxain - Ohmigod, this almost made me cry in the middle of campus. I absolutely love Bechloe proposals!**

**I'm always one for making people cry in public**

* * *

**Okay, if I didn't reply to you then you can shout at me and I'll reply next chapter. ****Thanks for reading anyway, leave a review and.. whatever.**

**BYEEEEEE.**


	7. Arms

**A/N: I forgot who asked me to do this one (sorry), but the song in this is 'Arms' by Christina Perri.**

**Also, I just want to thank you all for the reviews, favourites and follows. Seriously, you're all the best and I still don't even know why people read my stuff. But it seems to make you happy - well, sad because I write mostly angst - so I just wanna say that I love you all! *queue cheesy music***

**Once again, the replies are at the end of the chapter! Enjoy.**

* * *

Beca and Chloe were both laid in bed, tangled in each others arms under the sheets, and the only sounds were the ticking of the clock and their soft breathing. Beca sighed happily as Chloe snuggled closer to her, enjoying the skin-on-skin contact with her girlfriend of 7 months.

"Chlo?" Beca said in a soft voice, moving her head to place a kiss on her girlfriend's forehead, making Chloe smile at the action.

"Yeah, babe?"

"Would it.." She hesitated for a moment as she shifted so she could look Chloe in the eye. "Would it sound weird if I said that you were my home?"

Chloe gave her a questioning look but smiled anyway at the sweetness of the statement. "Well, no but-what do you mean?"

"I-nothing." She sighed, "It doesn't matter, it sounds stupid."

"Hey, it doesn't. Tell me." Chloe smiled reassuringly as she sat up so they both had their backs rested against the headboard, but they were still comfortably close to each other. She felt Beca's arm snake around her back and she placed a comforting hand on the brunette's arm as she waited patiently for her to carry on.

"I just-you just came and crashed through my walls and-and it scares the hell out of me but, I wouldn't want it any other way, y'know." She watched as Chloe smiled, a sign to carry on. "I always thought that I'd never be a person that someone would love. I always thought that-I don't know, I'd go through life not knowing what it's like to be loved as much as you love me, y'know?. But all you have to do is put your arms around me and I'm.. home. I didn't want you to break me because then you'd see the truth and I've never opened up to anybody before. But then you come into the picture and it's like I never even had those walls built up around me in the first place. You just bombarded your way into my life and I didn't think that it would be a good thing if anybody ever did that, but it is. I kind of always hoped it was someone like you who'd burst through my walls and it-it's the best thing that you've ever done because now, I can open up to you. I can trust you and I.." She paused, knowing that she's never said this before. "And I can love you. I do love you. I'm falling more and more in love with you everyday and I just want to know if you'll be there to catch me?"

The redhead smiled warmly at her girlfriend as tears pooled her eyes. The two have been together for 7 months and Beca had never told her she loved her before. But now that she's finally said it, she's never been happier. She took a deep breath - more like a sigh of relief - and moved her hand to push a strand of hair behind Beca's ear. "I'll always be there to catch you, Beca."

She watched as the brunette let out a breath and smiled brightly.

"Tell me you love me again." Chloe grinned, leaning in to plant a soft kiss on Beca's lips.

"I love you." Beca whispered (the tone of her voice making the situation a whole lot more intimate) as she deepened the kiss, bringing her hand up to stroke her girlfriend's cheek.

She felt the words, "I love you too" being mumbled into her mouth as she pushed her girlfriend down and kissed her with more passion.

* * *

"Chloe." The redhead heard from the other side of the room. The brunette was messing around with the strings of her guitar (Chloe had no idea what she was doing), while the redhead was reading a book. (Beca had no idea what it was about.)

"Hmm?" she answered, eyes still on her book.

"I wrote you a song."

Chloe perked up at the confession. Beca had written a song? As in, I'm-a-badass-motherfucker-and-there's-no-way-I'd-e ver-do-anything-romantic-for-anyone-Beca-Mitchell? _Her_ Beca Mitchell _wrote_ a song for her? Nobody had ever written a song for her before. So she couldn't help but smile like a kid in a candy store. "You did?" She asked.

"I-yeah."

She smiled brightly as Beca looked a little nervous, like it was their first date or something. "Well, let me hear it." she said, placing her book on her lap.

"You want me to sing it?" She asked.

"Of course."

"Oh.. Okay."

Chloe watched as Beca started to play a soft tune on the instrument. She put her book on the coffee table and took her glasses off as she gave Beca her full attention. Noticing this, Beca started to sing in her beautiful alto voice.

**_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart,_**

**_But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start,_**

**_You put your arms around me and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go,_**

**_You put your arms around me and I'm home._**

**_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?_**

**_I can't decide if I let you save my life or if I'll drown,_**

**_I hope that you see right through my walls,_**

**_I hope that you catch me, cause I'm already falling._**

**_I never let a love get so close,_**

**_You put your arms around me and I'm home._**

Chloe smiled intently as Beca raised her head up from her guitar and looked into her eyes as she sang.

_**The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved,**_

_**I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone,**_

_**You put your arms around me and I believe that its easier for you to let me go.**_

_**I hope that you see right through these walls,**_

_**I hope that you catch me cause I'm already falling**_

_**I never let a love get so close,**_

_**You put your arms around me and I'm home.**_

A single year slid down Chloe's face and she unconsciously wiped it away, breathing out a sigh of relief. The brunette's voice was absolutely beautiful and she never failed to surprise the redhead with just how intimate she could make a setting. Whether it was singing a song for her, or simply making her dinner, Beca always knew how to make everything just that _tiny_ bit more romantic.

**_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth,_**

**_And I've never opened up,_**

**_I've never truly loved,_**

**_Oh you put your arms around me and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go._**

**_I hope that you see right through my walls,_**

The brunette's voice got softer and quieter as she came to close the song. The strumming of the guitar evened out and her voice wavered with emotion as she watched Chloe come over to kneel down in front of her.

**_I hope that you catch me cause I'm already falling,_**

**_I never let a love get so close,_**

**_You put your arms around me and I'm home._**

**_You put your arms around me and I'm home._**

They were both silent as Beca let her arms relax on the guitar. She watched as Chloe wiped the tears from her eyes again. She then noticed the little details of her girlfriend now that she was closer to her. The rising and dropping of her chest. The flicker of her eyelashes every time she blinked. The way her eyes sparkled like some sort of Disney character, and nothing but the look of love in them bright blue orbs.

"I love you so much, Chloe." Beca whispered between their close proximity. Chloe smiled as she took the guitar off of Beca's lap and placed it so it was leaning against the sofa. She then slowly dropped down onto Beca's lap so she was straddling her and wrapped her arms around the back of the DJ's neck.

"That was beautiful." Chloe smiled, sighing when even more tears started to fall from her eyes. She felt Beca's soft fingers come up to wipe the tears away and smiled at the action.

"You're beautiful." the brunette smiled, moving her hands down to hug Chloe's waist.

The redhead smiled and leaned in to place a soft kiss on Beca's lips. Immediately, the brunette responded by bringing her hands up to cup the redhead's face and pull her impossibly closer to her.

"I love you." Chloe grinned into the kiss.

She felt the words, "I love you too" being mumbled into her mouth as she pushed her girlfriend down and kissed her with more passion.

* * *

**Replies:**

**AnnaBritKendrick - I love your little one-shots, they're the best! Thank you so much for writing these, I literally scream whenever you update, Here are some suggestions maybe:**  
**Fall - Justin Bieber**  
**Teardrops on my guitar - Taylor Swift**  
**The script - Nothing**  
**Lady Antebellum - Need you now**  
**AND PLEASE CAN YOU DO SEX BY THE 1975 PLEEEEEASE**

**Well, thank you! Although they're not the best.. And I've never made anybody scream before (no pun intended) so thank you deeply! And those song choices are really good - although I can't believe you're gonna make me listen to a Justin Bieber song - I've added them to my list. Merci!**

* * *

**Cozza1209 - Sad sad sad but that's life I guess, it's not all fun and games. Another great one-shot xD I know right? That song is one that's constantly on repeat on my iPod!**

**Thank you dude! I'm sorry for making it sad but yes, that _is_ life.**

* * *

**ChocolatMoosePi - Oh, this hit my soul a little. Poor, manic Beca desperately searching for Chloe in the cold, while Chloe loves her, all along. SHort and sweet just a perfect amount of detail for this oneshot. And I'm justgoing to have to leave you guessing as to the meaning of ");L:**

**PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT IT MEANS! (ps, thank you very much!)**

* * *

**MusicJunkie - A sad one 'I Miss You' by Blink 182 **  
**And kinda 'happy' mh..'Warm Whispers' by Missy Higgings?**

**Danke for the songs. (That means thank you in German)**

* * *

**ImDownWithThisShip - You should do one based on someone like you by the summer set**

**I should. Thank you!**

* * *

**auggy1984 - Not bad**

**I can always count on you for an endearing review, Auggy.**

* * *

**aca-everything - Wait, is that it? No man noo there needs to be a part 2 okay you can't leave it with 'they're both in Atlanta' oh jeesus feels**

**And this is where your imagination comes into play! You choose the ending, friend!**

* * *

**crazybeautifulme - Noooooo! You can't leave me with that? I am your favorite after all. You need to do something about it! Hahahaahaha! I kid, i kid. Anyway, as always and as expected, this is a great even though it's heartbreaking. I'll just have to imagine my happy ending in Atlanta (unless you continue this with another song/story combo? ). :p**  
**Since you're super awesome, can you do Electric Feel by MGMT (and if you haven't heard the Katy Perry cover, you should totally listen to it!)? :D Patiently (not!) waiting for your next post!**

**Good job you're kidding. You cannot just order me around like that, crazybeautifulme! Haha, thank you for the review again, friend. And thanks for saying I'm super awesome when I'm totally not. I'll add the song to my list, and I listened to the Katy Perry cover. Brilliant! Stay awesome.**

* * *

**Chloe-Sullivan14 - You've successfully made me cry, are you happy now?! Anyways great story. I was like NOOOOOO! But then she proposed and i was like YAY! But can you do a songfic of Hero by Enrique Iglesias**

**Is it bad if I say I _am_ happy that I made you cry? No,I'm joking, I'm joking. Thank you for the suggestion as well!**

* * *

**Anna Kendrick - You love breaking people's hearts, don't you?**

**Yes I do, Anna Kendrick. Yes I do.**

* * *

**excuse u - Wooooooaaaaaahhhhh cliffhanger!**

**Wooooooaaaaaahhhhh I know right!**

* * *

**Cory - Basically whenever I listen to a song that's on here I just think of bechloe, as if I don't think about them enough!**

**Same mate..**

* * *

**A/N: So there we go. This one was much more fluffier than the others. (_You're welcome._) Hope you all liked it!**

**Leave a review? Thanks beauties.**


	8. I'd lie

**Prompt from anon - "Can you do I'd lie by Taylor Swift"**

**A/N: This is just a short one, honestly it's so bad and I apologize profusely! (And again, the replies are at the end of the chapter.)**

* * *

Chloe was sat in the passenger seat of Beca's car while the brunette was going on about last night's events, or something like that. The redhead wasn't exactly listening - which she kind of felt bad for - but what she was doing was staring at the brunette's eyes as she talked like there was no tomorrow.

(Luckily, Beca was concentrating on driving or else Chloe would be worried that she'd look sort of.. well, weird.)

She was unconsciously counting the colours in the small DJ's eyes. They were a stormy blue, but they had different shades in them. A light cerulean blue, mixed with a dark navy blue which ran to the edges. Then there was a slight hint of brown near the pupil, which always dilated when Beca was talking about something she loved.

Or whenever she talked to Chloe. Weirdly, Chloe never noticed this.

* * *

"I'm never gonna fall in love." Beca huffed, running her fingers through her hair after listening to Chloe rant about Tom.

Chloe just laughed lightly and politely, hoping to God that Beca was wrong.

Changing the subject, Beca nonchalantly made a joke about how love in movies was different to love in real life, and that she'd rather have a love like Tom and Jerry than something cliche like Romeo and Juliet or Jack and Rose. Chloe just faked a laugh, relieved when Beca bought it and proceeded to go on about something else as she drove through the town back to Barden.

Back to reality.

* * *

"I don't see it."

"What do you mean? She's amazing, Aubrey." Chloe whined as she lazily fell onto the sofa.

Aubrey sighed as she set her book down which she was reading. "She's alternative, and sarcastic and annoying and-"

"-woah okay, I get it."

"Really though, Chloe. What's so great about her?" She asked, scrunching her face up.

"Her favourite songs are Secrets by One Republic and Five Years Time by Noah and the Whale. Her favourite colour is green. She loves to pick arguments, like-all the time. She was born on the seventeenth of April. Her sister is beautiful. She has her dad's eyes."

"Do you love her?"

"No."

* * *

The brunette innocently looked around the station as she tapped her foot on he ground. She was working on a mix that she had being working on for 2 days. She wasn't aware of Chloe standing at the door of the radio station, watching her brow's knit together whenever she made a mistake, or her face light up whenever she got a good idea.

She was listening to 'She is the sunlight' by Trading Yesterday and she wasn't aware of the tears sliding down her face until she felt the warm drops running down her neck.

The song scarily reminded her of Chloe. How happy and bubbly Chloe is, just like the sunlight. How loving Chloe, even though she has Tom, is something that can't be helped. How even though Chloe has Tom, Beca is still completely and irrevocably in love with her. It reminds her of how Chloe lives in a daydream, where Beca doesn't belong and how Chloe is the sun in Beca's life and when she's not with her, the clouds are grey and dull, no sun in sight. It tells her how her loving Chloe is a regret and how it will take all Beca has in her to accept that Chloe won't ever be with her.

Because Chloe has Tom.

The redhead saw Beca wipe her eyes and only then did she notice that she'd never seen the brunette cry before. The small DJ always swears she sees everything in black and white but only Chloe knows that there's colour in her life. Deep down, past that tough exterior.

But as Chloe noticed that Beca doesn't let anybody see her cry, she noticed that she, herself, doesn't let anybody know how much she wished Beca was hers.

* * *

"She's never told anybody she can play guitar. I think she can see through everything. She knows literally everything-but she doesn't know how I feel. The first thing I think of on a morning is her and-and how beautiful she is. I wake up, and I get ready and I just pray and pray that today will be the day she finally tells me she loves me. But it never happens."

"That's rough. Why don't you tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"That you love her?"

"I dont-I don't know."

* * *

"See you later, Chlo!" Beca smiled, turning around to walk down the sidewalk, unaware of Chloe's inner debate about whether she should tell her how she feels or not.

Beca was going to meet Jesse and Chloe knows that there's nothing more than platonic friendly feelings towards the both of them, but that doesn't stop her from missing Beca whenever she hangs out with him.

Like a sudden rush of confidence had shot her, she spoke up to Beca's back:

"Your favourite colour is green." Chloe said and her lips tugged into a small smile when Beca stopped in her track. "You can play guitar and piano. You love to pick arguments and God-it kills me." The brunette turned around to face Chloe who had tears brimming her eyes. "Your sister is beautiful, but not as beautiful as you. You have the same eyes as your father."

"I didn't know you knew those things." She whispered, watching Chloe slowly making her way towards her.

"I do. And-and.." She paused.

"And what?"

"And if you asked me if I love you, I'd lie."

"Do-do you love me?" She asked quietly.

The redhead shook her head shyly. "No." She wiped the tears from her cheeks before she grabbed Beca's hips and pulled her in, crashing their lips together in a soft passionate kiss. Something she'd been waiting for what felt like her whole life.

* * *

***Goes and hides in a hole, embarrassed at how bad this is***

**I haven't had much time to write lately because I have like a million art projects to do and about a billion English Literature essays. (Sadly I can't write about Bechloe because we're doing some boring Charles Dickens book. No offence Charles.)**

**Anyway, I have 44 different songfics to write. I also have like 10 totally different prompts from so long ago that I haven't got round to doing _and_ I have to start the sequel to I could be the one _and_ I have to finish Beca Mitchell the Sex Goddess _and_ I have to do the next chapter of my collab fic with MD95 - Drinking Buddies _AND_ I need to finish Just Go With It. (although I think I'm just gonna ditch that fic because I'm just not feeling it.) *takes deep breath* I have A LOT to do. So no more prompts, please! I swear I'll do every single one of them even if it kills me (although I'm hoping it won't..)**

* * *

**Replies:**

**aca-everything - This was cute super duper cute okay? ****Also totally a song suggestion: thunder acoustic- boys like girls ****(And I second sex-1975) keep writing I look forward to the next one!**

**Thanks for the prompt, added to the list!**

* * *

**crazybeautifulme - Thank you for making me smile like an idiot bechloehuh! This was a super cute and sweet and fluffy chapter! Like I said before, you're super awesome! Til the next update! :)**

**You're very welcome! I'm glad you liked it!:)**

* * *

**ChocolatMoosePi - Fluff! Huzzah. If you want to write another one with fluff, but some bittersweet potential, maybe First Day of my Life by Bright Eyes? They just plaayed it at my cousin's wedding **

**Yeah I still can't take you seriously with the name ChocolatMoosePi, I have no idea why it makes me laugh so much! Thanks for the suggestion, added to the list!**

* * *

**airdr12 - nice fluff, i'm kinda used to your angsty works though haha.. But i second first day of my life by bright eyes, one of my faves.. Also can u do faraway by nickelback or out of goodbyes by maroon 5 ft. Lady antebellum? Can i just also say that u write really good stuff, and it is a nice and original idea to put together songfics about them. Keep it up with the excellent fanfics, we appreciate it!**

**Thank you! I'm really glad you like my stuff, you're the best!**

* * *

**Cookie - Can u make a songfic for you're not alone by big time rush? :D**

**Anything for a cookie**

* * *

**LeeShaw - You should do one to little moments by brad paisley. Love your fics :)**

**Thank you very very much!**

* * *

**Awesomeness - Can you make one for The Mess I Made - Parachute? I know it's sad... but i like sad :P**

**Fucking love that song! Thanks!**

* * *

**In case you wasn't paying attention before; nooooo more prompts!**

**Merci.**


	9. I will follow you into the dark

**Prompt from maggiefalco - "if you're in the mood to make us cry, 'I'll follow you into the dark' is a good song"**

**I made myself cry with this. Like, all the way through. If you listen to the song then you'll know that this fic is gonna be super sad and angsty. Why do I even do this to myself?**

* * *

Tears stream down Beca's face as she anxiously paces up and down the hall. The irritating stench of hospital rooms and antibacterial wash invades her senses. Everything's blurry from all the tears she's been shedding. Her throat is sore from the crying and her voice is hoarse whenever she talks to anybody. _If_ she in fact talks to anybody. She needs something to distract her. She needs music, food, a book, even a fucking movie! Anything. Anything to take her mind off of what exactly is happening right now.

She keeps telling herself that everything's going to be okay. Aubrey keeps telling her that everything's going to be okay. So is Jesse, and Amy, and Benji and Stacie. Everybody is. But she's certain that there's no way, no way at all, that everything's going to be okay.

Call her a pessimistic asshole but it's true.

She's brought out of her thoughts when she hears the sound of heels clicking on the ground. Immediately she jogs over to the source of the noise - the middle aged doctor from earlier - and of course, the first thing she notices is the grim look on his face._** It's just because he's been working a shift for 12 hours straight,**_ she tells herself.

Except that's not it. That's not the reason at all.

"Mrs Mitchell." He starts, and the tone of his voice is all it takes for tears to spring to Beca's eyes for the umpteenth time that night.

"Please don't say it." She whispers and she can feel Aubrey's presence behind her. Then a soft hand strokes her shoulder, in - what's meant to be - a comforting manner. Except it's not comforting at all. Quite the opposite actually.

"Well, there's really no other way for me to say this so I'm just going to out with it. Your wife's cancer has spread and it's multiplying by the minute. The surgery was unsuccessful, but she's conscious. If I was to hazard a guess, I'd say she'll be able to survive for a few more hours but then-I'm very sorry, but that'll be it."

Somewhere throughout his little monologue, Beca's pretty sure her heart stopped. Her breathing stopped. All her senses went into overdrive.

And then everything went black.

...

"Beca?"

"Chloe?" Aubrey's head shoots up at the sound of her best friend's voice.

"Bree?"

The blonde doesn't even bother to wipe her eyes from the tears streaming out of them as she takes in the sight of her - now awake - best friend.

"Chloe, sweetie." She whispers, squeezing her small, fragile hand.

"Where's Beca?"

"She's just in the next room. Something happ-"

"-What's happened? Is she okay?!"

"Chloe." Aubrey stops her best friend from getting too hysterical in case the heart monitor went off like it did earlier. It happened about 40 minutes ago. She was just sat waiting for Chloe to wake up when she heard a loud beeping sound and then all the nurses rushed into the room. At first she thought that Chloe was slipping away. That she wouldn't get to be able to say goodbye to her wife. But it was just a false scare, thank God.

"After your surgery, the doctor came out and told us everything and Beca fainted. Don't worry though, she's fine."

"Can I go see her? I need to see her."

"I'll tell the nurse to fetch her in here, you're not going anywhere." Aubrey tells her, and Chloe doesn't argue. She just nods her approval and then Aubrey walks out the door to fetch a nurse.

Not long after, Chloe looks up to see her teary eyed wife standing at the door. She looks so small and vulnerable. Her eyes are red and puffy from wiping her tears and her make-up has run. She has bags under her eyes and her hair is messy, but for some reason Chloe still thinks she looks absolutely beautiful.

The two stay silent, Chloe sat staring wide-eyed at her wife who's still standing in the doorway with one hand on the handle. The nurse and Aubrey leave them both, Aubrey promising to just be outside in case they need anything. Then Beca finally steps into the room and slowly walks to the redhead.

"Hey you." Beca whispers softly and had it not been so silent in the room, Chloe wouldn't have known what she said. Chloe doesn't say anything for a while as Beca stands there next to the bed. It's hard for her, obviously. It's hard for both of them. They could instantly lose each other in a matter of hours, or minutes, and there's nothing they can do about it.

Beca never thought that something like this would happen. That the love of her life would be taken away from her so quickly. They were supposed to grow old together. Have the cliche white picket fence with a big house and all that jazz. But now? Now they have only a few hours left until Chloe leaves Beca for good.

"I love you." Beca says, taking hold of Chloe's hand, which is much more cold and frail than normal. It's so un-Chloe-like.

"I love you too, Beca." A moment passes before she takes a deep breath and says with a shaky voice, "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and you've made me so, so happy." Chloe smiles tearfully.

"I know this is hard f-for you, hell it's hard for all of us." Beca sighs while using her unoccupied hand to wipe the tears which are streaming down her face. "I just want you to know that I love you more than anything, okay? And we're gonna-we're gonna get through this. T-together."

"I'm dying, Beca." Chloe states simply, making the DJ look away and shake her head, squeezing her eyes shut and trying her best not to burst into tears. Not to get down on two knees and pray to God. To tell him to make Chloe better. To _make_ him make Chloe better.

"I don't want you to leave me." Beca cries, placing her head in her hand and using her other hand to absentmindedly stroke Chloe's hand. "I know I sound selfish but I don't want you to go Chloe. I want y-you to stay with me forever and I don't-I don't want to live a life without you. I can't live a life without you in it."

"I know." Chloe nods, also with tears streaming down her face but too weak to wipe them away.

"We'll-we'll be okay. You're strong and you can get through th-"

"-Beca, I'm dying!"

"Stop saying that!" Beca let's go of Chloe's hand and stands up, starting to pace the room while Chloe silently watches her from her spot in the hospital bed. "You're not leaving me! You can't leave me, Chloe!"

"I'm sorry, Beca, but I can't change what's already happened." Chloe breathes out, placing a hand on her chest and taking a deep breath. Beca instantly notices this and runs over to her, grasping her hand in both of hers.

"Chloe? Chloe, baby. Are you okay? Breathe, Chlo-"

"-Beca I'm fine, it's just chest pains."

"Are you sure? Do you need a nurse?" _**Ever the worrier.**_

"No, can we just-can we just talk? I want you to lay with me and just forget about everything, okay? Forget about the cancer, forget about everybody outside waiting. Just lay with me and we'll talk and you can sing to me like you always do. Can we do that?"

The brunette smiles and nods at her wife before climbing into the bed with her, carefully trying not to knock anything while doing so. She puts an arm around Chloe's shoulder and smiles as Chloe rests her head on her chest and drapes her arm over her waist. The two talk for a lengthy amount of time. They reminisce about how they first met. Their first date. The time when Beca proposed. The time when they visited Aubrey after she had her and Jesse's first born. They talk about each of the Bellas, and what great times they had in college with them. Their first Bella performance together as a group. Their first win. Their last Bella performance together. Chloe's graduation. Beca's graduation. The time Chloe made Beca dress up as Santa to entertain her baby cousin when they went to visit Chloe's family in Florida. Everything. It's like as soon as they run out of things to talk about, one of them suddenly remembers something else and they smile about the beautiful memories they've shared together.

All too soon though, Chloe can feel herself becoming very tired. Very weak. And very much like a dying cancer patient _should_ feel.

"I think I'm ready," Chloe whispers, moving her head to place a kiss on Beca's collarbone. "I want you to sing to me."

"Chloe, what do you-"

"-Just sing to me, Beca."

The DJ knows why Chloe wants her to sing to her. She wants Beca's voice to be the last thing she hears before she dies. She wants to hear her beautiful angelic voice singing to her so she knows exactly what it sounds like while she's in heaven (probably talking people's ears off like she normally does.)

So Beca takes a deep shaky breath, preparing herself for the inevitable. Tears instantly spring to Chloe's eyes again when she hears Beca's voice singing quietly, feeling the vibrations from her chest on the side of her head.

_**Love of mine, some day you will die, b**__**ut I'll be close behind,**_

_**I'll follow you into the dark, n**__**o blinding light or tunnels to gates of white.**_

_**Just our hands clasped so tight, w**__**aiting for the hint of a spark,**_

_**If Heaven and Hell decide, that they both are satisfied.**_

_**Illuminate the "No"'s on their vacancy signs, if there's no one beside you,**_

_**When your soul embarks, then I'll follow you into the dark.**_

Chloe's eyes flutter shut, and she sighs in contentment at the sound of her wife's soft voice. She sounds incredible, even when her emotions are getting the better of her and she can hardly sing because of her stifled sobs. But Chloe smiles anyway, because Beca is doing this for her. She's "granting her one last wish", and she wouldn't be able to thank her enough. As the end of the song approaches, Beca feels Chloe's grip loosen, and it takes all it has in her not to stop and call someone to help her wife. But this is what Chloe wanted. So she finishes.

_**If Heaven and Hell decide, that they both are satisfied,**_

_**Illuminate the "No"'s on their vacancy signs, if there's no one beside you.**_

_**When your soul embarks, then I'll follow you into the dark,**_

_**Then I'll follow you into the dark.**_

Tears, enough to flood the room, make their way down Beca's soft cheeks, soaking her clothes. She doesn't look down at her wife, opting to look straight forward. She daren't move. So she stays there for hours before she hears a soft knock on the door. She doesn't turn her head to see who it is, but judging by the small gasp from the other side of the room, she knows it's Aubrey.

She feels another presence in the room as well, and this time she turns her head to see her parents, red eyes filled with tears. She looks at the three of them for a long time, not saying anything. Nobody says anything. Beca still has her arms wrapped around her wife's now limp body. Chloe's arm is still over Beca's mid-section, and it's just like it was a few hours ago. Except Beca can't feel Chloe's warm breath on her chest anymore. Or the occasional kiss that Chloe would place there.

The only thing she can feel is emptiness. And as she opens her mouth to say something to the three people at the door, the only thing she can say is "she's gone" before her body wracks with sobs like she had done many times before now. Except the only difference now, is that she doesn't feel Chloe's hand wipe them away like she normally does.

* * *

**I'm so sorry, oh my gosh. Leave a review?**


	10. Today was a Fairytale

**"Today was a fairytale by Taylor Swift please!"**

**A/N: This is only a short fluffy one, mostly to say sorry for the last chapter! Although you all thought it was great (which I'm happy about) I think I made you all cry, oops. Also, I realized I forgot to reply to the reviews last chapter so I've replied to them in this chapter, they're at the bottom as usual. Thanks for all the feedback guys!**

* * *

Chloe Beale wasn't the type of girl who believed that relationships were supposed to be like fairy-tales. Where she would be the damsel in distress and then her prince charming would come and sweep her off her feet. Kiss her, and make all her problems go away. That's not what she believed, and she's been promising herself for twenty years that she would never believe in stuff like that.

That's until she met Beca Mitchell.

Beca picked her up at six on their first date. Exactly six o'clock. That would be fine, except she was supposed to pick her up at five o'clock. ("Don't go out with her now, she's an hour late!" Aubrey told Chloe when they both struggled to look through the peephole on the door. "But she's cute." was all Chloe replied with as she opened the door to reveal small, beautiful Beca Mitchell clad in a dark grey t-shirt and black skinny jeans.)

Beca held her hand that night, as they walked through the quad to the destination of their date, stealing glances at each other shyly.

"You look pretty." Beca told Chloe, gesturing to the blue checked dress that she was wearing. Chloe actually believed she looked like a complete mess, as she actually only took about half an hour to get ready, probably due to the excitement of going on a date with Beca Mitchell.

It seemed as if the world had stopped, on their date. To Chloe, spending time with Beca was the most prized thing in the whole world. She absolutely loved spending time with her, making her blush and smiling when the brunette would be all cute and awkward. To put it bluntly, the only word Chloe could use to describe spending time with Beca would be magical. Sort of like a fairy-tale.

Beca kissed her at exactly nine-thirty. And again, the only way she could describe the kiss would be magical. It was fire, it was energy, it was absolutely surreal that Beca Mitchell actually _kissed_ her.

Then the smile that Beca showed her after the kiss. _God_, that smile. It was as if it took her to another planet, high above the clouds where nobody else could go. Only Beca and Chloe. It seemed that every thing Beca did or said was the epitome of perfect. She would hold open doors, ask every now and again if she was okay, put her hand in the dip of her back protectively. Almost everything she did was with so much care and love, that Chloe had to pinch herself many times to check if the whole thing was actually real.

On that night, Chloe Beale thinks-no, she_ knows_ she fell in love with Beca Mitchell. Except that Beca was acting like Prince Charming. Coming in and sweeping Chloe off her feet, and Chloe never believed in stuff like that, did she?

No, Chloe never believed in the cliche fairy-tale kind of love. Not until Beca Mitchell came along and, although an hour late, swiped her off her feet and made her fall in love.

* * *

**Replies for chapter 8:**

**mahoushoujocore - Good job on this. Even though you said it wasn't I liked it. It was short but had that hit of cheesy sweetness.**

**Thank you, I do like a bit of cheesy sweetness!**

* * *

**Shortyem - She Is the Sunlight! That should be a chapter right there. That song is so beautiful… just like you're writing!**

**I'm glad you think that my writing is beautiful, I think you're beautiful! (Too cheesy? Eh whatever)**

* * *

**ChocolatMoosePi - Haha, I actually really liked this one - I think it work even better maybe if it were more drawn out, possibly as a multi-chapter fic, or just a logner one-shot. But I liked it a lot as it. **  
**I think you're just afraid of how delicious my name sounds. With puns and a bit of french.**

**Thank you! And is it bad that I don't know what the pun is? I feel so dumb now!**

* * *

**TakeYourAim - These are the Nights - Making April?**

**Will take a while but it's added to the list.**

* * *

**drewsbravenewworld - *Loved* chapter 8 ("I'd lie").**

**Thank you very much!**

* * *

**Replies to chapter 9:**

**Becky Astin-Camp - Wow, so powerful! I actually have no words, which is unusual because I'm usually ranting...**

**I'm happy to be the one to make you speechless I guess!**

* * *

**mahoushoujocore - I'm crying like so hard now. And I never v cry. Awesome job on the story although the sadness in it kills me it was good**

**Thank you dude, sorry I made you cry!**

* * *

**Shimmyshimmy - My heart hearts, real bad. DAMNITTTT**

**Argh IM SORRY**

* * *

**Guest - Well I've never cried whilst reading a fanfiction before, especially not a one-shot. You've got to be a seriously talented writer to evoke strong reactions in people, so well done I guess! It was a beautiful story.**

**Woah thank you! That means so much to me!**

* * *

**itsmefiebs - Oh god, i'm crying**

**You need a tissue?**

* * *

**Guest - That was horrible. You write too good. This should come with a warning. I can't stop crying. Omg.**

**Well, you called me horrible and then complimented my work. I don't know whether I should say thank you or not? (I'm kidding, thank you.)**

* * *

**blurtopia - Damn you for making me cry :(**

**Damn myself!**

* * *

**chile101 - *heart explodes***

**Gross visual..**

* * *

**Marijn Pronk - I love you and hate you at the same time. This was so beautiful yet heart wrecking. I kinda want another one yet at the same time I don't. It's complicated. I don't have my emotions under control right now. I do have two prompts though: neon cathedral- macklemore, and demons-imagine dragons. Thanks yet I hate you. Keep writing love ya!**

**Well, I guess this means thank you for the compliment but I also hate you for hating me? Thanks for the prompts too! But I hate you and love you at the same time.**

* * *

**BeChloe-Forevermore - NOO! I knew you said it was sad and that it made you cry but I couldn't help myself. Now I am crying in my room, trying to stop the tears. Good one-shot keep up the good work! BeChloe-Forevermore...**

**I'm sorry for making you cry, but thanks for the review!**

* * *

**llamas1355 - good grief. this has ruined me in the best way possible.**

**I guess this means you're welcome!**

* * *

**Guest - That was so sad, but really good. I don't know whether or not to put a smiley face, or a frowny, and a :/ is inappropriate, so... I'm gonna put both. :) :(. Damn me and my mixed emotions about this chapter**

**Wow thanks! Heres a sad face :( and a smiley face :) in return!**

* * *

**Guest - Crying. So much. Make it stop. Oh god**

***does something to make you stop crying***

* * *

**crazybeautifulme - Wow. :( that's really, really heart breaking. Poor Beca. Man, I have tears in my eyes now.**

**I agree, poor Beca, I'm sorry!**

* * *

**0-gerrard-8 - Okay I think after that chapter we need a really happy one...was literally sobbing whilst reading this.**

**Hope this one was okay for you!**

* * *

**MusicPPaddictFreak - okay you had me crying :( not much though and that's like a good thing because i normally don't cry at sad fics so great job :D**

**Is it weird to say I'm glad I broke you?**

* * *

**dreamed-free - jesus christ i'm crying my eyes out but the story is really good, well written and easy to read. 10/10 tears**

**YES! First 10/10 in tears I've earned in my life!**

* * *

**RadforR - don't know what to say, tears just won't stop ;( really**

**Well I hoped they've stopped now, 2 days later. If not I'd go see a doctor.**

* * *

**GabyGaft - I'm crying... It was a story so sad and beautiful! Good job**

**Thank you!**

* * *

**Guest - You're cruel! I hate you for making me cried :( but its really beautiful, sadly beautiful.**

**At last I am sorry for making you cry! *hands you a tissue and gives you a hug***


	11. Obvious

**Westlife - Obvious**

* * *

Anyone who looks at Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale while they're with each other will tell you that they're in love. No doubt about it. You see them walking down the street, arm in arm, and you'd think they've been dating for a long time. If you saw them while they were alone, whether they're watching a movie together or just listening to music, you'd think they're married. Except none of these are true. They're just best friends.

That's what Beca keeps telling herself. _Best friends._

Everyone except Chloe herself, knows for a fact that Beca Mitchell is in love with her. It's just obvious. There's no need for an explanation. It's in the way she looks at her, the way she holds her hand while they're walking down the street, the way she does all these couple-y things for her; for example, holding doors open for her, giving her mixes, buying her coffee and breakfast in the morning. It's the way she seems to turn on the charm every time she's with Chloe, the way she watches movies with her even though she tells everyone she hates them. It's in the way she does absolutely anything for the redhead, if it means she'll get to see her happy.

The two of them started as friends when Chloe barged in on Beca's shower and made her sing Titanium. Beca, being too shocked in that particular moment, didn't have any time to think about what this meant. But later on that evening, after a seemingly cold shower when Chloe left, she found herself wondering why the hell she wanted to see this psychotic redhead again.

So they saw each other again at auditions for the Bellas, and then they kept on seeing each other until they basically couldn't go a day without speaking to each other. Now, 2 years later, Beca's only just starting to think that maybe,_ maybe,_ she may have a little crush on her redheaded friend. So here starts the Beca Mitchell method of trying to get Chloe Beale to be her girlfriend. (Or something else that's not that big of a mouthful.)

* * *

**Step one: Turn on the charm. (Or in Beca's case, use cheesy pick-up lines that are just down-right embarrassing.)**

_Knock, knock!_

"Coming!" Beca yells as she sprays some of her perfume on her neck and chest. Mumbling a "that'll do" to herself, she walks over and opens the door to reveal her best friend, Chloe Beale.

"Hey you!" Chloe grins as she takes in Beca's appearance. She's wearing a short sleeved green flannel shirt with a black tank-top underneath, black skinny jeans and of course, she wouldn't be Beca Mitchell if she didn't have her overdose of eyeliner on and her headphones around her neck.

"Hey." Beca smiles back with probably twice as much enthusiasm. When Chloe doesn't seem to reply, just opting for looking Beca up and down (which kind of makes Beca feel like Chloe's prey) Beca clears her throat and asks, "you okay?"

Chloe just shakes her head and smiles, though she doesn't seem to move. **_If only Beca knew what she does to me_**, she thinks to herself as Beca eyes her skeptically.

"Hey, wait a minute! You kinda look like my next girlfriend." Beca winks at her and Chloe almost chokes on air at the comment. She just laughs lightly and ignores it though, not noticing the way Beca's blush forms on her cheeks at her own cheesy line.

"Is that a new shirt?" The redhead asks, stepping past Beca and shutting the door behind her. The brunette smiles at the fact that Chloe actually notices, but her smile drops when she feels Chloe's hand on her stomach, feeling the material of the shirt. "Oh my God, that's so soft," Chloe gushes, now with two hands rubbing the shirt, unaware that she's causing Beca's whole body to go into overdrive. "What material is this?"

"Material?"

"Yes, material."

"You wanna know what material it is?" Beca suddenly asks, voice a lower octave than before. She has a flirty smile on but Chloe doesn't exactly seem to notice.

"Yeah."

"Come here." Beca whispers, pulling Chloe closer to her by the arm, all the while thinking _**what the hell has gotten into you, Mitchell?!**_ The redhead gulps audibly as Beca leans in closer, suddenly feeling very brave, and whispers "girlfriend material." Then Chloe pulls back and swats her arm playfully while giggling at the brunette's words.

"Girlfriend material? Wow! I gotta hand it to you, you nearly had me there." Chloe smirks, plopping down on to the bed where Beca then sits next to her.

And Beca, not knowing why the hell she just said that to her best friend, suddenly feels a lot more confident as Chloe leans into her. She thinks for a second that Chloe is going to kiss her, and she has to stop herself from closing her eyes and capturing the redhead's lips in hers. But then Chloe seems to rest her head in the dip where Beca's neck meets her collarbone and she sniffs up. And Beca can feel her best friend's hot breath against her skin and she almost shudders at the feeling.

"Are you wearing perfume?" Chloe asks, "that smells gorgeous, what is it?!"

"The smell of a sex goddess." Beca's face flushes, once again at her own embarrassing comment, as Chloe laughs at her and pushes her shoulder.

"That's almost as bad as the other day when you told me if you could rearrange the alphabet, you'd put U and I together."

"If it's any consolation, I don't even know where these are coming from."

Chloe just giggles at her again, and they both settle down to watch a movie; Chloe completely unaware of Beca watching her every move and admiring the way the sun shines into the dorm creating a glow above the redhead's head.

The only thing Beca can think is _**my God, she's beautiful.**_

* * *

**Step two: Always know where she is. (In a none-stalkerish kind of way, obviously.)**

Now Beca Mitchell isn't a stalker. She isn't someone who knows exactly what a particular person's schedule is. She's not a psycho. Actually, she'd most likely call herself a.. knight in shining armor?

Yes, a knight. That's why she currently has a hysterical, sobbing redhead in her arms as she's trying to calm herself down at the same time.

Not only a half hour ago, she was sitting in her dorm watching Rizzoli & Isles and eating candy corn. Then, one phone-call later, she finds herself running down the street (not even bothering to grab a coat) to the club nearest to the University: Mission.

She finds Chloe outside of Mission with her head in her hands and a tear-stained face. On instinct, she thinks the redhead has been hurt, so she runs up to her - out of breath - and is by her side in seconds.

"Chloe? Chloe, tell me what happened! Chlo, what's going on?"

"How did you know where I was?" was the first question Chloe asks, remembering that her phone battery died before she could even tell Beca where to find her.

"You, uh-Cynthia Rose told me that you were coming here tonight. It's a good job I know where this place is, isn't it?"

"He cheated on me, Beca! He cheated on me while I was STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM!" Chloe cries out, obviously still drunk. Beca pulls her phone out to check the time and sees that it's **12:07.** Sighing and pulling Chloe into her arms to stand her up, she smiles at her and gently strokes the tears on the redhead's face.

"Come on, I have Rizzoli & Isles and candy corn back at home."

And Beca and Chloe both thank the heavens that Beca knew where Chloe was tonight; so she could be her knight in shining armor, or rather knight in skinny jeans and chucks.

* * *

**Step three: Actually ask. her. out.**

Beca looks around the quad aimlessly as she listens to her music. She suddenly sees a mop of red hair on the grass under a familiar looking tree, and smiles when she sees that it's Chloe. She jogs over to the redhead and stands next to her, causing her shadow to create shade over her face.

"Hey!" Chloe smiles brightly when she notices that it's Beca who's blocking the sun.

Beca, thinking right now is a perfect time to ask Chloe out, sits beside the redhead and pulls her headphones off of her head. Then automatically, Chloe reaches over and puts the headphones on her own head as she listens to one of Beca's latest tracks (that she may or may not have mixed with Chloe in mind.)

"So I was thinking," Beca starts, feeling rather brave at this particular moment. "Do you wanna maybe, I don't know-um.. You wanna catch a movie sometime? Like, tonight maybe?"

"That sounds great, Bec!" Chloe smiles, and Beca smiles back. But the excitement is short-lived as Beca hears Chloe ask, "I'll ask Aubrey if she wants to come! Oh, we can ask all the Bellas!"

And Beca, trying not to punch herself for not being specific enough to let Chloe know that she wants them to go on their own, like a date, just mumbles a "sure, that'd be great" and excuses herself. They bid farewell, promising to text each other when they're ready, and go back to doing their own thing; Chloe sunbathing, and Beca damning herself for not having the guts to straight out ask Chloe to go on a date with her.

* * *

**Step four: Last but not least, sing to her.**

The brunette was never one for huge or cliché gestures. She hated movies altogether. Where the couple would ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after. She wasn't one for Judd Nelson thrusting his fist into the air while he walks across the football field because he knows he got the girl. She wasn't one for holding a boombox outside someone's window like John Cusack, or riding off on a lawnmower like Patrick Dempsey. She hated that shit. Stuff like that only happened in movies, and unfortunately John Hughes did not direct her life.

So why the hell is she standing outside Chloe's apartment with a microphone in one hand and a bunch of flowers in the other? The answer to that question is, don't ask. Just.. don't.

Chloe looks up from the text book she's reading when she hears a tapping sound on the window, and she walks over to the source of the noise to see Beca, looking rather cold, standing outside of her house.

"Beca what are you doing?!" she yells after opening the window. But Beca doesn't say anything. Instead, the brunette leans down to the amplifier that's standing beside her and presses the ON switch.

"Don't interrupt me." she says into the microphone, her voice being emphasized by the amp. Then she starts to sing, and Chloe brings a hand up to cover her mouth at the sound of her best friend's soft, alto voice drifting through her ears.

_**We started as friends,**_

_**But something happened inside me,**_

_**Now I'm reading into everything,**_

_**But there's no sign you hear the lightning, baby.**_

_**You don't ever notice me turning on my charm,**_

_**Or wonder why I'm always where you are,**_

_**I've made it obvious.**_

_**You are my very first thought in the morning,**_

_**And my last at nightfall,**_

_**You are the love that came without warning,**_

_**I need you, I want you to know.**_

_**I've made it obvious.**_

And she get's it. The lingering touches. The long glances. The mixes that seem to always have one of her favourite songs on. The amount of times Beca has given in to her just so she could accompany her to a party. The way Beca's face flushes every time Chloe says something dirty or when Chloe flirts with her. The way Beca would always elongate phone conversations, just so she could hear Chloe's voice. The way Chloe would catch Beca staring at her when she thought she wasn't paying attention. The way that Beca would buy Chloe small presents just "because it reminded me of you."

Yes. All these signs point to one thing, and one thing only. Beca Mitchell is in love with Chloe Beale.

**_So finally I'll sing it,_**

**_I've crushed on you so long,_**

**_I'm not so good with words,_**

**_And since you never notice,_**

**_The way that we belong,_**

**_I'll say it in a love song._**

**_And sing it until the day you're holding me,_**

**_I've wanted you so long but on and on you get me wrong,_**

**_I more then adore you but since you never seem to see,_**

**_But you never seem to see,_**

**_I'll say it in this love song._**

As the final notes ring out in her ears, Chloe can't take it anymore. She slams the window shut and runs downstairs as fast as she can, nearly falling over the front step in the process. But when she flings herself into Beca's arms and hugs her as tight as she can, there's really nowhere else she'd rather be.

"I had no idea," she whispers, voice muffled by Beca's hair. "Where the hell did you get the courage to do that?!"

Beca smiles as Chloe pulls back, and before she can even answer, soft, strawberry flavored lips attach themselves to hers in a soft, slow kiss. To put it bluntly, it feels like she's in heaven. The kiss is like nothing she's ever experienced before, and now she ind of knows what it feels like to be in a movie. Maybe even a movie directed by John Hughes. The kiss slows down, and Chloe places one last, chaste kiss on Beca's mouth before she pulls back and smiles at the brunette.

"I got you these." Beca says as she hands the bunch of flowers to Chloe. And the redhead grins widely at her and pulls her in for another tight hug. "Just for the record, in case you didn't get the message, this means I like you Chloe. Like, I like-like you. Like, more than friends-"

"-I know, Bec!" Chloe laughs.

"So does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will, you little goof!"

And as Beca watches Chloe close her eyes in content as she sniffs the bouquet of flowers, she smiles to herself, glad to finally have Chloe be hers.


	12. The Best Day

**A/N: So here's the thing. I wrote this, and then I actually noticed that the song is about her mother? I was so confused but then I thought, "you know what, I'm not deleting this whole fic because it's written now, so it's too late." So I guess you could say this is based on Taylor Swift's song 'The Best Day' except it's not about Beca and her mother, it's about Beca and Chloe. Does that make it weird, I don't know? Anyway, take a look and if you don't like it then tell me because I actually think it's pretty cute and for once it's not that angsty. Thanks guys!**

* * *

A five year old Beca jumps up and down on the tips of her feet as her mom fastens her jacket for her. It's cold outside and she wants to play out with her friend, so she has to get wrapped up so she won't get ill. She looks down at her mom in anticipation to see if it's okay to go out yet, and that's when she hears it. A soft laugh that seems to echo from outside. That laugh she's heard a million times before. The laugh she'll probably never get bored of. She opens the front door quickly and sees eight year old Chloe Beale standing at the gate with a huge smile on her face. Beca's face instantly lights up and she runs as fast as she can to her best friend, trying not to trip over the pumpkins which are standing in front of the house.

It's Halloween in Baton Rouge, Louisiana, where next-door neighbours and best friends, Chloe and Beca, are waiting for their parents to take them to the pumpkin patch. The farm, owned by Beca's grandparents, is an hour away, and the two are excited to visit there again. They both always guilt Beca's grandpa into letting them ride on his tractor, which he named Beca after the brunette was born. Yes, it's a bit of a weird thing having a tractor named after you, but Beca was still ecstatic when she found out.

So both Beca and Chloe pick out their pumpkins, which they'll decorate together later on at home, and have a ride on Grandpa Mitchell's tractor. Soon though, the sun starts to set and both of them watch the sky together as they eat some of Beca's grandma's home-made toffee apples.

"This has been the best day." Chloe whispers as they watch the last of the sun disappear over the horizon, glad to just spend quality best friend time together.

On the way back home, Beca, being only five years old, falls asleep on Chloe's legs, seeing as it's almost 9pm. Chloe doesn't mind that she can't feel her legs because Beca has been laid on her for an hour, because they're best friends. (_And_ Beca looks absolutely adorable when she's sleeping.)

Back at home, both of them decide to ask their parents if they can have a sleepover and of course, the answer is yes. So when they're both ready to go to sleep, Beca being chivalrous and taking the floor while Chloe sleeps in her bed, the brunette decides to ask the question that has been on her mind since they got to the farm.

"Chwoe?" she says in her small voice, not yet being able to pronounce her L's, which makes the redhead smile absentmindedly.

"Yeah?"

"Why do trees change cowour when it's Hawoween?" She hears Chloe laugh lightly, but then the room goes silent again. "Chwo-"

"-I actually don't know, Beca. You'll have to ask mama tomorrow."

The two are silent again, and for a moment Chloe thinks that Beca hadsfallen asleep. But then she hears the brunette's small voice speak up again.

"I have anover quwestion."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Do you fink Snow White wives near Grandpa's farm?"

And all Chloe can do is laugh, and whisper a "maybe" while smiling at her best friend's cuteness. Then the two of them fall asleep, thinking to themselves what a great day today had been.

* * *

_**8 years later...**_

"Beca, I can't help you if I don't know what's happened." Chloe says into Beca's hair as the brunette holds tightly onto her. Only ten minutes ago, Chloe was studying for her math test that she has on friday, but then all she heard was muffled sobs from downstairs and then her mother say "she's upstairs, you go on up" before she had a trembling, thirteen year old Beca Mitchell in her arms.

"They-I.. they laughed at me, Chloe. They just laughed at me and- and walked away. They hate me!"

"Who hate you?" she asks, pulling back to look Beca in the eyes. She wipes the girls tears away with her thumbs and takes her head in her hands.

"Jess and Katie and Mary, and everyone! They all hate me!"

"Why do they hate you?"

"Because," Beca pauses as she sniffs and wipes the tears from her eyes. "Because I told them that I-that I.."

"Beca you can tell me." Chloe smiles reassuringly at her best friend, taking both her hands in her own.

"Because I told them that I think I'm gay. And they laughed at me and called me names and now-and now you probably hate me as well, don't you?"

"Beca you're my best friend, why would I hate you because you like girls? That'd be pretty shitty of me wouldn't it? Pardon my language."

Beca lets out a soft laugh, and that soft laugh then turns into a full-on belly laugh which is then followed by Chloe bursting into a fit of giggles as well. The two friends laugh and laugh some more, until they eventually calm down enough to talk again.

"Come on," Chloe says, taking the brunette's hand in hers while dragging her out of the room.

"Where are we going?"

"For a drive."

"Where to?"

"Somewhere." was all Chloe answers as she picks up the keys to her truck and puts on her shoes so she can then grab Beca's hand again and drag her outside.

None of them speak as they get into the redhead's truck. Chloe puts some music on and they both sing along as Chloe drives up the road into the town. The two spend their day window shopping, talking about anything and everything and before Beca knows it, shes slowly starting to forget about all her worries at school. Just like every time she's with Chloe, she forgets about everything apart from the bubbly redhead.

"I had the best day ever today." Beca whispers that night, head leaning on Chloe's shoulder while the redhead's arm is wrapped around the back of her neck as they watch a movie together. Something else Beca finds that she only does with Chloe and nobody else.

* * *

**_12 years later..._**

Beca is rummaging through a box while she leans against the wall next to her closet. There's a few boxes surrounding her, all filled with old photos, souvenirs and video's. She pulls out a disk which reads "Beca and Chloe" on it and smiles to herself. Getting up and stretching her legs, them being stiff from having sat on the floor too long, she walks over to the TV and turns it on, putting the disc in the DVD player.

The video shows a three year old Beca and a six year old Chloe, each sat at the table which is filled with paints and different pieces of paper. Chloe keeps talking to Beca, telling her what to do and asking her if she needs help, and Beca can't help but smile at how kind Chloe was. She absentmindedly wipes a tear from her eye as she watches the video all the way through, smiling at the beautiful memories.

Then she hears keys jingling in the door and quickly, she rushes to her feet and down the stairs to see her wife coming through the door, looking as beautiful as ever. Before Chloe can even manage to shut the door, she's greeted with a face full of brown hair and the strong scent of her wife's Paco Robanne perfume.

"I missed you!" Beca says into Chloe's neck, smiling brightly at the feel of her wife's body hugging her.

"I missed you too, Becs." Chloe grins, putting her purse down so she can hold Beca tighter. She can feel what seems to be wet tears on her neck, and pulls away to see and feel Beca's body shaking. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I uh-" she pauses, sniffing and wiping her tears with her sleeves. "I found some old videos from when we-when we were younger and I just.. I just love you so much, and I'm so glad I asked you to marry me."

Chloe smiles, tears instantly filling her big blue eyes, and she pulls Beca in for a heartfelt kiss. "I'm glad too." she says after she pulls back. "And I love you too."

**_And I didn't know if you knew,_**

**_So I'm taking this chance to say,_**

**_That I had the best day,_**

**_With you today._**

* * *

**Replies:**

**Brookester27 - This chapter was wonderful, mate. As always. That's all.**

**Thank you so much! P.s you're one of my fave author's so that means a lot coming from you!**

* * *

**mahoushoujocore - As always another awesome chapter. A nice change to the last few Fanfictions I've read. They've been sad and made me cry. Bring on that cheesy sweetness to uplift my mood. Awesome job. Thanks for your reply.**

**Thanks again for the review! It honestly means so much :)**

* * *

**Pizza - The Only Execption - Paramore**

**Sorry Pizza,I'm not taking prompts anymore :(**

* * *

**ChocolatMoosePi - This was SO cute! I was not in a good enough mood to read the last chapter when it first came up, but I'm working up to it.**  
**And haha, that's totally cool. Well chocolat is French for chocolate (which isn't really a pun at all). And then it's moose (like the animal) instead of mousse (like the food), and pi (like the number - 3.1415926etc...) instead of pie (like the food). So it's like Chocolate Mousse Pie (I had so much trouble typing it that way). But with corny puns. lol.**  
**Anyway, this was fabullllouuuus. And there were apparently so many typos in my last review.**

**You're honestly my favourite reviewer haha! I now get the whole ChocolatMoosePi thing now, very funny ;) Thanks for all your reviews and feedback dude!**

* * *

**Shortyem - OMG no! It was just perfect! You're beautiful! Don't even play! Lol**

**Well thank you! You're beautiful too :)**

* * *

**gleefulness - Cute**

**Short and sweet. I like it.**

* * *

**crazybeautifulme - Thanks for a fluffy chapter. :)**

**You're welcome! I'm getting better at it, I hope this chapter was okay for you!**

* * *

**Ibbly5 - im crying omfg :(( great job :(**

**Ahhh I'm sorry! But thank you!**

* * *

**Guest - Can you do hey pritty girl by Kip Moore maybe as a marriage preposal and blue eye by the carry brother for maybe an annivercery or wedding reception song**

**Like I've said, no more prompts, sorry!**

* * *

**Cookie - Aww :"3 its too cute :)))) (not that i mind)**

**Thank you, Cookie!**

* * *

**drewsbravenewworld - Oh, for the cheesy pick-up lines to actually be cannon for these two... Good stuff, dude.**

**Thanks a lot, man!**

* * *

**ChocolatmoossePi - this is pretty close to perfect.**

**Mannnn you spelt your name wrong! But thank you!**

* * *

**SendrickUzumaki - Gaaahh i hate you for making me cry so hard but good job though :):**

**I'm sorry, don't hate me! Haha, thank you!:)**

* * *

**MidgetBjtch - I know you said no more prompts but please reconsider - Everybody's Got Somebody But Me - Hunter Hayes feat. Jason Mraz**

**Sorry, I just have so many to write, you have no idea! Remind me once I welcome prompts again, and I'll try and do it, deal?**

* * *

**RadforR - sweet**

**Thank you!**

* * *

**cxcxcx386 - W**

**Um... sure.**

* * *

**crazybeautifulme - Well that was sweet and nice and all kinds of fluffy. I love the whole Beca and cheesy pickup lines part. So unlike her but you know it is? Can't really explain. Anyway, great job as always :)**

**I understand you, don't worry ;) Thank you so much!**


	13. Back to December

**A/N: So I reached 100 reviews tonight, and I just wanted to say thank you so much for all your feedback on these little one-shots! This one isn't my best, but I needed to update, so I wrote this in like.. fifteen minutes.**

**Song: Back To December - Taylor Swift**

**(I'm doing a lot of Taylor Swift songfics and I apologize if you don't like her songs, but I just think they make really good fics, haha.)**

* * *

On a cold night of early November, Chloe and Beca both sit in silence opposite each other in a coffee shop. Their favourite coffee shop. Well, what used to be their favourite coffee shop.

It isn't supposed to be like this. The strained conversation and small talk. It's been two years, sure, but why does it have to be so.. awkward? That's not Beca and Chloe. They don't _do_ awkward.

"Thanks for meeting me." Beca says quietly, wrapping both hands around her warm coffee mug.

"Yeah, it's no problem."

"So uh-how's.. How's it going? How is everybody? How are uh-the family? I haven't seen them around in a while."

"They moved.." Chloe sighs as she turns her cup of hot chocolate around on the table. "Um, my dad got a job offer in New York so they moved there with my sister. She's just starting high school."

"Wow, high school already? Now I feel old." Beca smirks and Chloe laughs lightly, thinking the same thing.

"Yeah. What about your parents-how are they?"

"They-I.. They're good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, there's nothing new to tell about them. Still divorced. Still hate each other."

"Okay." Chloe nods, seemingly no emotion in her face. "How have _you_ been doing? How's life treating you?"

"It's going great, I own a club now, uh-_Pulse?_ Have you heard of it?"

"Yeah! That's like, a great club, my friends go there all the time."

"Yeah.." Beca nods and smiles. "What about you? How are things with you?"

"Oh! I've just got my Doctorate. I start working at St. John's hospital in two weeks."

She's not surprised. If anything, she's surprised that she has to wait two weeks to start working. Beca always knew that Chloe would become a doctor. She always believed in her. "Wow that's-wow. I always believed you would get your dream job."

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean.. You've worked so hard, nobody deserves it more than you do."

"Thanks." Chloe ducks her head and takes a sip of her hot drink.

"So you've been busier than ever then?" Beca asks after a beat of silence.

"Yeah, what with the move, then figuring out what I wanted to do with my life. It's been quite hectic."

"I bet."

"And you have too, I mean-you own one of L.A's hottest clubs. That's gotta be tiring, right?"

"Yeah, its a lot of work but.. I have a lot of employee's helping me every night." She smiles and nods.

"Do you play your music there?"

The brunette tenses at the question but recovers quickly. "I.. No. No, I don't."

"Why not?"

"I don't.. I'm not.. I.. I don't make music anymore."

"You don't-what, why?"

"Lost my touch, I guess?"

"Come on, Bec, I know that's not it."

Beca cringes at the nickname that Chloe gave her all those years ago. The name she hasn't heard her say in two years. "Can we just drop it?"

"Sure."

Chloe knows why Beca's deflecting the question. She knows the real reason why Beca doesn't make music anymore. It's her fault. Because the reason Chloe left her was because of her music. Because Beca put more effort into mixing songs than she did with her girlfriend and frankly, Chloe just couldn't stand it anymore.

She remembers back to the last time she saw Beca. It was a week after she had moved all her stuff out of their apartment and Beca came over to bring a t-shirt she had left. And also, a big bouquet of red and pink roses. She said no words, just left the shirt and the flowers on the counter. Her cheeks were stained with tears as she walked over to place a kiss on Chloe's forehead, her lips lingering there for a moment.

And then she was gone.

Chloe left the roses to die. Just like what was left of their relationship.

"I'm sorry." Beca suddenly blurts out, unable to put up with the thick tension in the room anymore. _It's now or never, Mitchell._

"What-?"

"-There hasn't been one day in these past two years where I haven't thought about that night, Chloe. If I could, I'd go back to that day and I'd listen to you. I'd stop myself from shouting at you and driving you away. But I can't. I can't turn back time, and you don't know how fucking angry that makes me. Because I messed up. I messed up the only good thing in my life and sure, I have the club now, and you'd think I'd be happy with girls falling at my feet, but I'm not. I don't want that. I just miss you so much, and I wish I would of realized what I had back then. When we were together, I was the happiest and luckiest girl in the whole world. I want us back, Chlo."

"Do you know what date tomorrow is?" Chloe asks, not making eye contact.

"Yes."

"It's the day I left." Chloe says, and at the same time, Beca whispers "the day you left."

"I've been playing the memory of me leaving in my mind for two years now, Beca. I can't sleep, I can't eat properly. Two whole fucking years I've been torturing myself for what I did to you. When it was your birthday seven months ago, I wanted to call you so badly. I was telling myself to 'just stop being a fucking wuss, and call her!' But I couldn't, because all I could think of is what I did to you, and how broken you looked when I last saw you. I left you with nothing, and I always find myself thinking about the fun things we did together, and realize that you don't deserve to be left with nothing. Because Bec, you made me _so_ happy. You gave me everything you could muster but all I gave you was.. I gave you nothing. I gave you a goodbye. So I'm sorry. I'm sorry for that night, I'm sorry for leaving you. I miss you so much, and I never realized how much I loved you until I saw you and arranged this date a week ago."

"Remember September the 9th?" Beca asks, taking Chloe by surprise.

"Yeah, the day your dad left."

"That was the first day you ever saw me cry. And I've never cried in front of you since then. And I've never cried in front of anybody since then." The brunette pauses, noticing that she's crying now. Openly. Pouring her heart out to Chloe in the middle of a coffee shop on a Wednesday afternoon.

"This might be wishful thinking," Chloe starts, "but if we could-I don't know.. If we could try and salvage what we have together, I promise you that I'd do anything in my power to make you happy again. I'd love you the right way this time. I know I probably don't deserve this, and if you choose to walk away right now, I understand. I'm swallowing my pride here, Bec and-I'm so fucking sorry for everything."

"You're serious?"

"Dixie chicks serious."

Beca smirks, then she hesitantly reaches over the table to place a hand on Chloe's. The redhead turns her hand around slowly, savoring the feel of Beca's petite fingers entwining with hers. She smiles down at their hands, then smiles up at Beca. And Beca smiles back, and no other words need to be said.

_**So this is me swallowing my pride, **__**standing in front of you,**_

_**saying I'm sorry for that night.**_

_**And I'd go back to December all the time.**_

_**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,**_

_**wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine,**_

_**I'd go back to December, **__**turn around and make it alright.**_

_**I'd go back to December all the time.**_

* * *

**Replies**

**Brookester27 - I honestly love it when authors write fics with younger versions of their OTPs and this is just the epitome of cuteness. Awesome job!**

**I love kiddy bechloe! And thank you!**

* * *

**mahoushoujocore - Amazing job as always. Perfect length. The younger days were explained perfectly. Can't say I have any criticism!**

**Thank you very much!**

* * *

**Mustafa09 - Awwww, that was so cute and sweet at the same time! :)**

**Thanks :)**

* * *

**ChocolatMoosePi - Favorite reviewer, eh? Score! I still haven't been ready to be depressed by that chapter, this was so adorable. It made me think of how the importance of age differences changes as time goes on. When Beca was three and Chloe was six, Chloe was probably more of an older sibling or a caretaker to Beca than she was a friend, at least in terms of what they got from each other in that relationship, but by the time they're 25 and 28, the three year age gap basically doesn't matter. Which I think adds a level of interest to this BeChloe childhood fic over ones in which they're depicted as being the same age, because of that evolution.**

**Wow, you've analyzed this chapter down to a T, well done ;) and yes, still my favourite reviewer!**

* * *

**gleefulness - Adorbable.**

**New fave word.**

* * *

**cxcxcx386 - Dear my favorite author, i am so sorry for the "W", i mispressed the "post" button b4 finishing my sentence and was lazy to log out to comment. Very very sorry m_m . Enough for my excuses, the review for chapter 11 is supposed to be "Wow, this chapter really warms the cockles of my heart, thanks for the story! ". **  
**This chapter as well, it's sooooo cute! I really love your story telling on the timeline of Bechloe from young. It's just amazing. **  
**Ps. And pls pls never stop writing, i will b sobing sobing sobing non stop if u stop :(. You are one of my very favorite writers. (I read your comments in Romeo's story reviews.) You all have very different writing style, uniqueness. I love all of you, dear writers!**

**"Warms the cockles of my heart." That is the best thing I've ever heard omg. You're welcome, and thank _you_ for your feedback! Seriously this review made my day!**

* * *

**Lackluster Brilliance - This was aca-awesome! I really love all of the fics that you've written thus far, however, this one... It was so cute, it pained me. Please update soon!**  
**Would you ever consider doing one based of of The Monster by Eminem ft Rihanna?**

**Thank you so much! And I've already said several times, I have way too much to write and I'm not taking prompts anymore. Sorry!**

* * *

**Guest - cute chapter, you're a great writer**

**Thank you!**

* * *

**Guest - AWWWWWWWW**

**Yay!**


	14. Someone like you

**A/N: This is only a short one.**

**Someone Like You - The Summer Set**

* * *

The brunette laughs loudly as her girlfriend strides down the street, just a few steps in front of her. The redhead turns around and gives Beca a questioning look, but she just smiles and shrugs and carries on following Chloe down the street. She laughs again at the sight of her girlfriend but Chloe doesn't hear her. Chloe's unaware of everything when she's shopping.

Like she doesn't notice that she's left the price tag on her dress, and her hair is messy on one side of her head where Beca pinned her against the wall back at home, and she's also unaware of the fact that her shoelaces are undone. But Beca's not unaware. Beca notices all these little things, and more.

Like the way she sticks her head out of the window when it's raining, just so she can feel like she's flying through the clouds.

And the way she sings along to a catchy song, even if she doesn't know the words. Like when she first heard Rihanna's 'rude boy' and she thought it said 'kangaroo boy'. And when Beca finally managed to stop laughing and tell her that they aren't the lyrics, she googled the lyrics just so she could see if Beca was right.

And the way she always seems to lock her purse and keys in her car, and you'd think she'd learn to check if she's got everything the first few times she did it. But no, it happens more often than not.

And the way she's always late for something. Literally, _always_ late. Be it only a few minutes, or more, like a few hours. Like the time she was an hour and a half late to meet Beca on their third date at the cinema, because she couldn't start her car, and she couldn't phone or text Beca because she forgot the password on her phone. Another thing that she's good at; forgetting things.

And the way she turns up at Beca's dorm or at the radio-station, right out of the blue. No warning text or a call, she just turns up uninvited, and Beca would find it annoying if it was anybody else. But this is Chloe Beale.

Judging from these things, everyone might think that Chloe is insane, with the way she acts in public, but not Beca. Only Beca can see how great Chloe is under all of her weirdness. Nobody sees Chloe like Beca does.

Because all these little things that Beca notices, makes her fall in love with Chloe even more. Every day she finds another thing to fall in love with, and it never gets old. Chloe is unpredictable, impossible, and Beca would do absolutely anything to make her happy. She _does_ do absolutely anything to make her happy.

And the other thing Beca notices, something that's not about Chloe for once, is that she is completely and irrevocably in love with her girlfriend, and she's never, ever going to find someone else like her.

_**My unpredictable girl, I'd cross the whole world for someone like you**_

_**Oh oh, no matter where I go, oh oh,**_

_**My unpredictable girl, impossible girl,**_

_**You know that it's true, oh oh, no matter what you do,**_

_**I'd cross the world for someone like you.**_

* * *

**Guest - cute chapter, thank you!**

**You're welcome, thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

**ChocolatMoosePi - So usually angsty breakup/"will they get back together?" fics kind of kill my soul, but i think because this was a pretty short one-shot and it showed peaks at their awkward post-breakup meetings, the breakup itself, and their getting back together all in such a short glimpse at a few minutes time together, i really liked it. it gave a good hint at the anguish, without submerging us in it and making us wallow. so just yay for getting back together!**

**Analyzing down to a T again ChocolatMoosePi, I applaud you ;) Thank you very much for all your feedback, it means so so much!**

* * *

**cxcxcx386 - 15 mins? Wow, speedy writer: ) and as touching as always. Heartaching to see a crying Beca but was comfort by the happy ending: )))))**

**Thank you! And yeah, I don't like it when Beca cries as well, but I couldn't resist because _obviously_ she misses Chloe lol**

* * *

**mahoushoujocore - For writing this in fifteen minutes I say Congrats! Nice read on my hectic day. Thanks!**

**Thank you, and I hope today was less hectic than yesterday!**

* * *

**ImDownWithThisShip - Taylor swift song fics are awesome because the way she writes her song they're stories with background music.**

**Yeah I agree, they make the best songfics**

* * *

**Guest - cute chapter, you're a great writer**

**Thank you, Guest, you're a cute reviewer**


End file.
